A Reunion Full of Love 2: A Love to Save the World
by ash latias fan 101
Summary: Now that their time for relaxation is over, Ash and the gang go back to the Hoenn region joined by Ash's new girlfriend Latias. But trouble is brewing and Ash, Latias and the gang get caught up in it all and Ash and Latias might be the only ones who can save the world! The main plot starts in chapter 14.
1. Chapter 1:An explanation

A Reunion Full of Love 2: A love of a Lifetime

By: ash latias fan 101

Chapter one: An Explanation

"Ok so what are we going to do about Latias?" Max asked. "What do you mean?" May questioned. "Well we can't call her Latias and we need a story to tell people and we need to figure out a way for her to communicate with others." Max explained. "Oh." May said. "Well Latias and I already figured this out." Ash said. "Ok so what are we going to say?" Max asked.

_"Well we figured that you guys could still call me Latias and if people ask why you guys can say that that's what my nickname is."_ Latias said. "Sound good but what if someone asks what you're really name is?" Brock asked. "Well Latias likes the name Alice so we figured that would work." Ash said. "Ok and what if someone asked about her family?" May asked.

_"We'll say that my parents died from cancer and that's when we'll say that I'm living with Bianca and Lorenzo."_ Latias said. "We already talked to them about that and they said it was fine." Ash said. "Sounds good; are we missing anything?" May asked. "Yes!" Max said. "What are we missing then?" Brock asked. "What if someone challenges' her to a Pokémon battle though? Also we need to think of a way for her to communicate." Max explains.

_"Me and Ash thought, even though I am a Pokémon I can still catch Pokémon just in case someone challenges me to a Pokémon battle."_ Latias said explaining her and Ash's plan. "Sounds like a good idea but how are you going to get one?" May asked. "Well we figured that she can battle one with one of mine and use one of my extra poke-balls." Ash said. "That's a good idea." Brock said. "Ok that should be all." May said. "No it's not." Max said. "What are we missing?" May asked annoyed. "What are we going to do about a way for her to communicate!?" Max asked.

_"Well Ash thought that he could teach me sigh language."_ Latias said. _"And when I do use it that I would tell you guys what I'm saying since I can direct what I'm saying to anyone."_ Latias said. "Good idea." Brock said. "Wait, Ash you know sigh language?" May asked. "Yeah I was taught it by a friend of mine that was deaf when I was little." Ash said. "Ok well we know how she's going to communicate but what are we going to say about her not being able to talk?" Max asked.

_"We can say that I'm mute."_ Latias said. "That's perfect. Ok now Max is that everything?" May asked her little brother. "No." Max said. "Now what?" May asked annoyed. "What if someone asked how Ash and Latias met and got together?" Max asked. "They can't say what happened the first time they met." Max said. "Well we can use a little bit of it." Ash said. "What part?" Max asked.

_"We can use the part where he protects me from those two girls." Latias said._ "Didn't you guys say that their names were Annie and Oakley?" May asked. "Yeah." Ash said. Latias didn't say anything once the two girls' names were mentioned. "Are you ok?" Ash asked her. _"I just hate those two they were the ones that caused my brother's death."_ Latias said with anger and sorrow in her voice. "Hey it's ok." Ash said. Latias didn't look at anyone. _"Ash; Latios thought you were the one who led those two there since it was the night of the same day I brought you there."_ Latias said.

_"But when you helped us protect Altomare he realized it wasn't you but was still confused about it. But it was a few days after all that happened I found this little spy camera that I think belonged to them and I also think that were spying on you." _Latias said looking down at the floor. "Well if they were spying on me then I think I was the one who led them there." Ash said. _"Yeah but it wasn't your fault." _Latias said. Ash looked at Latias and smiled. "Hey let's not worry about that right now ok." Ash said.

Latias nodded her head and the group continued to work on a background story for how Ash and Latias met. "Ok so we have really what happened just a different kind of middle if that's how you want to put it." May asked "Yeah that will work." Brock said. "Now we need to think of something to tell people how they got together in case someone wants to know; especially your mom Ash." Max said. "Shot I forgot about that." Ash said. "I don't mean to change the subject but we need continue." May said. "Well we can say what happened then just tweak it up a bit." Brock said.

After at least an hour of thinking of things to explain to people about Latias without giving away her true identity they had it all down. "Ok so that should be everything." Max said. "Good." May said, "Because I was getting really annoyed." She growled glaring daggers at her little brother. "Well I think since we have it all under control, the new couple should spend some time together." Brock said. "Agreed." May and Max said. "Thanks guys." Ash said. "Hey you two need to spend time together." May said.

And with that Brock, Max, and May, and Pikachu left the room so the new couple could spend time together…


	2. Chapter 2:Team Rocket's 1st appearance

A Reunion Full of Love 2: A love of a Lifetime

By: ash latias fan 101

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. school's been in the way and i don't get home till after five o'clock so please forgive me. ok enough from me; now on with the story!

Chapter Two: Petalburg Forest

Ash and the gang, along with Latias, walked off the ship and were now heading to Petalburg City, where Ash was going to get his 5th gym badge. _"I can't believe that I'm traveling!"_ Latias squealed. "Calm down Latias." Ash said. _"Sorry I'm just so excited; I've never been outside of Altomare!"_ Latias said excitedly.

"Ash is right you need to calm down." Brock said, "We understand that you never been outside of Altomare, but you need to calm down." The oldest of the kids said. "Come on guys let's hurry!" Max said as he started to run. "Max slow down!" May yelled as she followed her little brother through the forest.

"Stop you two; we don't want you to get lost!" Brock said running after the two siblings. "Come on Latias." Ash said as he grabbed his girlfriend's hand and started running after the others. _"Ash where are we?"_ Latias asked while they ran, _"How can we get lost here?"_ She asked. "Well to answer your first question we're in the Petalburg Forest." Ash said, "And when you're in a forest like this you can get lost pretty easily." He said. _"Oh."_ Latias said.

When everyone caught up with Max they sat down and rested. Max was lying on the round, May was sitting on a log, Brock was leaning up against a tree, Latias was leaning against Ash while he sat on the ground, and Pikachu laid on Ash's lap. All six were breathing heavily; trying to catch their breath.

Just then Ash's stomach growled causing everyone to start laughing. "I guess it time for lunch." Brock said as the laughing calmed down. "Sounds like it." Max said as he sat up. They all agreed to have lunch and then start towards Petalburg City. _"Um question."_ Latias said. "And what's that?" Brock asked as he got lunch ready.

"_Well what am I supposed to have, because I'm a Pokémon but I made myself look like a human and all?"_ Latias said. "Well since you made yourself look like a human and since there are probably other people around its best you eat what we're eating." Brock said. _"Ok, just making sure."_ Latias said. _"And am I allowed to my regular from?"_ Latias asked. "Yeah it's ok." Brock said "But when it's time to eat you need to go back to this form ok?" Brock said. _"Ok."_ Latias said before she turned back to her Pokémon form.

"Hey Brock shouldn't we let our Pokémon out?" May asked. "Yeah, we should." Brock said. "Alright come on out everyone!" All three trainers yelled calling out their Pokémon. Out of all the Pokémon there were (going from Ash to Brock to May) Pikachu, Torkoal, Corphish, Grovyle, Taillow, Fortress, Marshtomp, Combusken, Skitty, and Beautifly.

Luckily all the Pokémon were introduced to Latias when they were at Altomare before they had left, so they all knew that Ash and Latias were a couple. All the Pokémon all cried out happy to be out of their poke-balls. _"Hi!"_ Latias cried out as she flew around the clearing they were in. _"it feels so much better being in this form."_ She said to herself.

Ash smiled as he watched his girlfriend do laps around the clearing. _"Ash."_ Latias said as she flew over to him. "Yeah?" Ash asked. _"Come here."_ Latias said pulling Ash form where he stood. "Where are we going?" Ash asked as his girlfriend pulled him through the forest; a few feet away from the clearing. _"I wanted to spend some time with you." _Latias said. "Alright but let's not go too far." Ash said. Latias rolled her eyes at him. "Don't roll your eyes at me." Ash said playfully.

"_Did you forget that I'm a Pokémon; a legendary at that?"_ Latias asked, _"I can find my way back to the camp site with ease."_ Latias said not given Ash time to answer her question, since she knew the answer. Ash just shook his head and let Latias lead the way to a smaller clearing not far from the one the other were at.

Then Latias let go of Ash's hand and flew over to a pine tree and flouted there waiting for Ash to get to her. Ash chuckled at Latias and walked over to her and then sat against the tree. Latias then laid down with her head on Ash's lap. Ash then started rubbing Latias's neck while he rested his head against the tree.

After a few minutes Pikachu came and got them since lunch was ready. Pikachu left them so he could go eat his lunch. "Latias," Ash said. _"Yeah, Ash."_ Latias said. Ash asked Latias if she ever ate human food. _"Yeah; when me and Bianca would go out and about we would stop and get something to eat."_ Latias said. _"The only time I ate Pokémon food was when I ate in the secret garden."_ Latias said before they got to the clearing where everybody had just started eating. Latias turned back to her human form. Luckily since her and Bianca had always gone out to eat when the two were out and about she knew how to use eating utensils.

After lunch the group cleaned up the area. They were about to leave before a metal claw grabbed Pikachu. "Pika!" Pikachu cried. "Pikachu!" Ash yelled as the group turned to see two people and a cat like Pokémon.

"Team Rocket!" everyone except for Latias yelled. _"Who are they?"_ Latias asked. "There a group of Pokémon thieves who are always after Pikachu." Ash whispered. Latias didn't say anything just looked at the trio who had Pikachu in a cage. "Hey who's that?" Meowth asked as he pointed his paw at Latias. Latias winced and held on to Ash scared that the trio would be like Annie and Oakley.

The whole group stayed silent. "Tell us would you." James said. "It doesn't matter to you." Ash said through clenched jaws. Latias stayed behind Ash holding on to him with her face buried in his back. "Are you two together?" Meowth asked. "At least tell us that." James said. Ash didn't say anything; all he did was grab a poke-ball and called out Grovyle.

"Gro!" the gecko like Pokémon called out as he prepared to attack. "Grovyle get Pikachu away from them!" Ash told his Pokémon, "Use Leaf blade." He called out. "Grovyle." The grass type said as he ran towards the trio of Pokémon thieves with the leaf on his arm glowing.

"Oh no you don't; Seviper use poison tail." Jessie said throwing a poke-ball. "Sevi!" A snake like Pokémon with a blade like tail came out and his tail glowed purple. The two blades clashed and both Pokémon were pushed back. "Grovyle use bullet seed." Ash said as his Pokémon opened its mouth and shot seeds at Seviper.

"Seviper!" The poison type cried as he was hit by the attack. "Seviper use bite!" Jessie yelled. Seviper then slivered towards Grovyle; his fangs bared ready to strike. "Grovyle dodge it and use leaf blade." Ash said. "Gro." Grovyle said as he jumped out of the way of Seviper, with his leaf on his arm glowing and then hit Seviper in the head.

Seviper cried out in pain as he was thrown towards Team Rocket. "Beautifly go get…" May started but before she could finish Latias changed to her Pokémon form and charged at Team Rocket with her wings looking like they were metal. "Latias!?" Team Rocket yelled as the female eon Pokémon hit Seviper witch knocked him into the cage Pikachu was in and broke it. Pikachu then ran over to Latias and jumped on her back.

Pikachu told Latias something and she nodded her agreeing to what every Pikachu had said. Latias then flew up some. The two Pokémon started gathering electricity and shot one huge bolt at Team Rocket. When the bolt hit the Pokémon thieves were sent flying. "Team Rocket's blasting off aging!" The trio yelled as they flew off.

Latias then flew down to the others. Pikachu jumped off her back and ran to Ash and jumped on his shoulder. Latias then changed back to her human form. _"Is everyone ok?"_ she asked. "Yeah we're all fine." Brock said.

Latias nodded her head as they all started to head out. Ash and Latias were in the lead May and Max were second while Brock walked behind the two siblings. "Latias you shouldn't have done that." Ash whispered to her.

"_What do you mean?"_ Latias asked. "Well now that Team Rocket knows that you're with us they're going to be after you." Ash said. _"Don't worry about me Ash; I can take care of myself I'll defeat them every time they try."_ Latias said trying to reassure Ash. Ash knew that but he had a strange feeling that Latias wasn't so safe now that the Pokémon thieves knew about her so he decided to keep her with as much as possible…


	3. Chapter 3:MayMax parents meet Latias

A Reunion Full of Love 2: Love of a lifetime

By: ash latias fan 101

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. Everything has been getting in the way and I've had writers block but hopefully since I have fall break I'll be able to make it up to you all so I hope you like this next chapter of A Reunion Full of Love 2: Lave of a Lifetime!**

**Disclaimer: Oh I totally forgot to do this in all my stories; I don't own Pokémon I only own my plots and oc's.**

Chapter Three: May and Max's parents meeting Latias

"Look guy's Petalburg City!" Ash said. "Yes were back home!" Max cried. "I know." May said as she and Max started running. The others followed the two siblings as they ran to their house. _"Ash, if this is where May and Max live then I'm going to meet their parents, right?"_Latias asked. "Yeah, but remember when you talk you need to use the sigh language I taught you." Ash said. _"Alright I will."_ Latias said.

Soon the group was in front of a small house (A/N: Not sure what their house looks like so sorry) and May and Max walked in. "Mom; dad we're back!" they yelled together. "May; Max!" a women who had brown hair and blue eyes walked in the room and quickly walked over to the siblings (A/N: Please tell me if that is what she looks like because I haven't watched the advanced series in a while though I did look her up so I hope it's right).

_"Is that their mom?"_ Latias asked telepathically just to Ash. "Yeah." Ash whispered. Latias nodded her head showing she heard him. "Hi Ash; Brock" The women said. (A/N: Not sure if she met Brock before Ash got his 5th gym badge) "It's great to see you aging Caroline." Ash said. Caroline smiled and then she saw Latias. "Who's this?" She asked curiously. "This is my girlfriend." Ash said. "We call her Latias but her name is Alice." He finished.

"Well it's nice to meet you." Caroline said. Latias then used the sign language that Ash taught her. Ash explained to Caroline about Latias (A/N: You know what they said in the first chapter). Caroline nodded her head and smiled. Then walked in a man with black eyes and navy blue hair (A/N: I looked him up and that's how I thought he looked). "Dad!" May and Max yelled as they ran to him and they had a group hug.

After the three family members hugged, the man turned to Ash. "Hi Ash how have you been?" He asked. "Great Norman how about you?" Ash asked. "I'm doing well, so you're here for your gym badge am I correct?" Norman asked. "That's right." Ash said with confidence burning in his eyes.

Latias looked at Ash and smiled this was one of the reasons she loved him, because he was always so confident. She saw that when she first met him and when he helped her and Latios save Altomare. The other reasons were that Ash was cute, caring, helpful, loving, and brave. He was always ready to help someone if they needed it.

Norman then asked about Latias and Ash once aging explained about her saying that she was his girlfriend and what they had agreed on the ship to tell anyone that asked. "Well it's nice to meet you." Norman said. Latias then used her sign language and told Brock, Max, May, and Pikachu telepathically what she was saying since they didn't know sign language like Ash did. Ash then told Norman that Latias said it was nice to meet you too.

"You know sign language Ash?" Norman asked. "Yeah I do." Ash said, "I had a friend when I was little who was deaf and he taught me how to use sign language." Ash explained. Norman nodded his head as Caroline said something. "Are you guys hungry?" Caroline asked. "Actually we just ate a few hours ago." Brock said. Caroline nodded her head and then told everyone to sit down and relax for a little bit. The group did as told and sat down and relaxed for a while.

It was almost 4:30 when May got up and walked up the stairs saying she was going to her room for a bit. "I'm going to my room too." Max called out as he got up and ran up the stairs and to his room leaving Brock, Ash, Latias, and Pikachu in the living room. Caroline then walked into the room and asked if they were going to stay there or at the Pokémon center. "Well we're not sure we haven't really thought it over." Brock said.

"Well if you want the three of you…" Caroline started before Pikachu chimed something. "Opps I mean the four of you." Caroline said, "Could stay here if it's easier that way." She offered. "That would be a lot easier." Brock said, "So if you don't mind could we stay here?" Brock finished in a question. "It's absolutely fine with me." Caroline said. "Thanks Caroline." Brock said. "It's not a problem here I'll show you guys to the guess bed rooms."" Caroline said as she led the group of four up the stairs.

Caroline said that there were only two guess rooms but one had a bunk bed in it so it should work out. Brock took the one that had the twin size bed while Ash and Latias took the one with the bunk bed that way they could spend some time together while the group was in town and all. Once everybody was situated Caroline went down stairs to start dinner.

Ash and Latias were in their room (Pikachu had gone to find Max so his trainer and girlfriend could spend time together). Ash was sitting on the bottom bunk since Latias had called the top, which he didn't mind. Latias was pacing around the room looking around being very jumpy that she was traveling. Ash laughed at his girlfriend as she paced around the room more like skipping around the room really.

"Latias come sit down." Ash said patting the space on the bed beside him. Latias looked at Ash and skipped over to him and sat down. Latias snuggled up against Ash and relaxed as Ash wrapped his arms around her. _"I can't wait to see you win a gym badge."_ Latias said excitedly. "Is that why you were pacing around the room?" Ash asked. _"Yeah that's why."_ Latias said as she rubbed her head against Ash's chest. Ash smiled at Latias as she did that. _**'I'm glad that the mistletoe was hung up that day otherwise I would have never been able to confess to Latias.'**_ Ash thought as he held Latias close to him.

Ash didn't realize it but Latias was fast asleep in his arms (A/N: Yes I did it so that Latias was able to stay in her "human" form when she's asleep. I have read a fan fiction were she can't but I don't like that idea since they're going to be sleeping in Pokémon centers a lot!) until he looked down and saw that she was fast asleep. He smiled when he saw Latias asleep and he laid her down and rested her head on his lap and rested against the wall that was behind him and closed his eyes.

When Latias woke up she looked up at Ash who had rested himself against the wall behind him and was asleep. Latias smiled as she sat up and lightly shook Ash. _"Time to wake up Ash."_ She said as Ash slowly opened his chocolate brown eyes to see Latias's amber colored eyes looking into his eyes. Ash smiled at Latias and she smiled back and kissed him on his cheek. Latias then snuggled up against Ash and rubbed her head against his chest.

Just then a knock came on the door. "Hey you two Caroline says dinner's ready." Brock's voice came from the other side of the door. "We're coming." Ash said as Latias pouted. After they heard footsteps headed away from the door Ash told Latias they could spend time together later which she agreed to. The duo then walked down the stairs and to the dining room everyone was at the table sitting down talking and waiting for the two to get there and sit down so they could all eat.

During dinner everyone talked about things that have recently happened and all that. A few questions were asked to Ash and Latias but not many really the group of teens (A/N: I'm going to say teens most of the time since mostly people in the story will think Latias is a human.) explained about their travels to the two adults. Max was explaining about the time when he helped a Puchyena evolve.

After dinner everyone went to bed but Ash and Latias since ash said they would spend time together before they went to bed. The two were sitting and the bottom bunk of the bed and talked for a little bit tell Ash yawned, so Latias got on the top bunk and went to sleep while Ash laid down and slept on the bottom bunk…

**A/N: hi I hope you like this chapter. The next chapter will be another appearance of Team Rocket and Caroline and Norman will find out the truth about Latias! And I'm hoping that the chapter after that will be when Latias catches a Pokémon. Yes I know it's weird that a Pokémon catches a Pokémon but I think it will be cute. Oh and I need ideas of a Pokémon team for Latias really three Pokémon only and from Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn so if you have any ideas let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4:Team Rocket's 2nd Apperance

A Reunion Full of Love 2: Love of a lifetime

By: ash latias fan 101

**A/N: I'm very, very sorry I didn't update. I've had writers block and school has been getting in the way thought me and my boyfriend, yes I said boyfriend, have been working on a new fanfic series called My Little Pokémon! Yes for those of you who have read it the friend I mentioned is now my boyfriend! So I hope you like this chapter and yes I changed the title, so the only ones who know the truth about Latias is Ash and his group and later Ash's mom and Professor Oak will know along with Misty! So let keep it rolling folks, and that means on with the story!**

Chapter Four:

Team Rocket's 2nd appearance

Ash had just received his gym badge from Norman when Team Rocket busted through the wall. "Team Rocket!" The group yelled (A/N: Well you all know not Latias) after the criminals did their motto. "Not you again!" Norman said.

"Team Rocket get out of here!" Ash yelled. _**'There after both Pikachu and Latias.'**_ Ash thought as Latias got over to him. "Get behind me." Ash whispered to Latias which she did. "Why would we?" Jessie asked. "Yeah we're not leaving tell we get Pikachu." James said. "Don't forget Latias." Meowth whispered to his teammates. "Right." The other two members said quietly.

Just then Team Rocket shot a net at Pikachu which he was caught in. "Pikachu!" the little mouse cried as the net was pulled up to towards Team Rocket. Latias was ready to change back to her regular form, but Ash whispered to her to stay behind him. _"Ash; Pikachu needs help."_ Latias argued with him. "I know and I'm going to have Grovyle help him. You need to stay behind me so Team Rocket can't get you." Ash said under his breath to his girlfriend as he told Grovyle who was already out of his poke-ball to use bullet seed.

"Grovyle!" the grass type said as he used the attack which hit Seviper since he was out of his poke-ball. "Sevi!" Seviper said as he was hit. "Seviper use haze we're going to get out of here!" Jessie said as her Pokémon opened his mouth. Smoke came from his mouth and filled the room making everyone choke on it.

"Taillow use gust!" Ash yelled throwing a poke-ball. "Tail!" Taillow cried as he blew the smoke away. When the smoke was cleared everyone realized that Latias wasn't there. Ash quickly ran out of the hole that was in the wall with Taillow and Grovyle right behind him. When he was in the forest he called out to both Pikachu and Latias. Taillow was flying in the sky trying to find any sign of Team Rocket while Grovyle was searching on the ground running through the forest also trying to find any sign of the criminals.

Soon Taillow saw Team Rocket with both Pikachu and Latias in a cage. (A/N: Yes Latias is in her human form people if you got something wrong with that then stop reading.) Latias was trying to break the cage along with Pikachu. Taillow quickly flew back to Ash and told him what he saw. "Go get Grovyle Taillow and bring him with you." Ash told his flying type before he dashed threw the forest until he saw Team Rocket.

He didn't hesitate to go get his Pokémon and girlfriend. Ash wasn't going to wait for his friends when two beings that he cared for the most were in trouble. "Team Rocket!" Ash yelled as he came out of the cover of the trees. Latias looked at Ash and she saw anger blaring in Ash's eyes and his hands were made into fist. _"Ash calm down."_ Latias said. Ash herd Latias so he took deep breaths.

"What come on now that the twerps here were not going to get away." Meowth said. "Are you blind Meowth?! It's only the twerp we can get away you idiot!" Jessie said. "No you're not going to get away." Someone said from behind Ash. Just then Brock, Max, May, Caroline, and Norman walked into the small clearing. "You think you can just take other people's Pokémon then you're the idiots!" May said.

"Great you just jinxed me." Jessie mumbled. "Come on let's get out of here." James said as the trio jumped into their hot air balloon which the cage with Pikachu and Latias in it was attached to. Soon the balloon was in the air. "Oh no you don't" Ash said as he took a poke-ball from his belt, but Grovyle and Taillow came from the forest and quickly used a combination of bullet seed and gust.

The gust pushed the seeds at the balloon directing them to the cage making the bullet seed hit the cage and break the bars. Pikachu quickly jumped out while Latias hesitated. She knew she wasn't allowed to go to her Pokémon form. Then she heard Ash's voice. "Jump I'll catch you!" He yelled to her as he used sign language as well so it didn't look weird to Caroline and Norman that he yelled to her when she was suppose to be deaf in her human from.

Latias nodded and jumped out of the cage and Ash got her like he said he would. "Alright! Pikachu use thunder bolt, Grovyle use bullet seed, and Taillow use gust!" Ash told his Pokémon. The three nodded their heads and used the attacks. The thunder bolt and bullet seed combined making the seeds electrified and the gust hurled the seeds at Team Rockets balloon.

The seeds hit the balloon and electrifying the three inside and popping the balloon sending the trio flying. "Team Rocket's blasting off aging!" the trio yelled as they flew off in the distance. "Wobb, Wobbuffet!" Jessie's blue Pokémon cried out as well."Are you ok?" Ash asked Latias quietly. _"Yes, I'm fine."_ Latias said.

After that everyone went back to May and Max's house and they all got some sleep. The next day the group left for Lavaridge Town so Ash could get his his fifth gym badge…

**A/N: Ok so that's this chapter. I'm going to try and update every other week since I really only get 2 days to type since I don't get home tell after 5:00 pm so please bare with me, I'll try to get a bonus Chapter for you all to say sorry, but don't hold me up to that please. If you read my bio you will see that I'm mentally ill so I have a hard time with different things and I'm still thinking of a team for Latias so if you have any suggestions please either review or PM me, I can't do this on my own the Pokémon can only be from Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn. It can be a team of 6 only. Until I get a few ideas I'll make a bonus Chapter of how Ash's mom finds out about Latias, and yes she knows Ash has a girlfriend but doesn't know it's Latias! So please help me out. I like to put things you guys suggest so help me out.**

**This is Tenshi signing out!**


	5. Chapter 5:Delia learns about Latias

A Reunion Full of Love 2: Love of a lifetime

By: ash latias fan 101

**A/N: Ok so I know I said that I would put a bonus chapter up but I have changed that and a few things about the story. First, Latias will not have a Pokémon team; second, Latias will be someone's Pokémon but I'm not telling since you will find out in this chapter; and third Ash will be doing Pokémon contest along with gym battles and Latias will be helping him out on those! Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, sadly. Alright now that we've gone over that let's get this party started which means back to the story!**

Chapter Five:

Delia learns the truth about Latias!

"Here we are; Verdanturf Town." Brock said as they entered the town. "Yeah I can enter the contest here!" May said excitedly. _"Um.., Ash what's a Pokémon contest?"_ Latias asked. "A Pokémon Contest is where trainers, know as Coordinator, show off the beauty and skill of their Pokémon." Ash told Latias.

_"I can't wait to see one!"_ Latias said. _"They sound amazing!" _She said as they walked to the Pokémon center. When they reached the center and entered it Ash swore he saw his mom and Pikachu confirmed it by running to her. She looked like she was in her mid to late thirties and she had brown hair and eyes. "Ash is that your mom?" Brock asked. "Yes it is…" Ash said as he walked over to her. "Mom." Ash said as the women turned around and faced Ash. "Ash!" She said excitedly as they hugged. "What are you doing here?" Ash asked his mom. "Well I came here to see you." Delia said.

"Latias did Ash tell his mom about you?" May asked quietly. _"Yeah he did."_ Latias said as she stiffened. _"I never thought that she would come here she said that the next time Ash goes back to Pallet Town and when I go with was when I would meet her… and Ash and I agreed to tell her the truth then."_ Latias said. _"But she's here now and I think Ash is going to want to tell her… the problem is I'm afraid that she won't be very happy with her son being in love with a Pokémon..."_ Latias said.

"I wouldn't worry too much Latias." Brock said "I met Delia before; she's a very nice person. I don't think you have to worry about her, she really just wants Ash to be happy." He said as Ash and Delia walked up to them. Ash quickly introduced his mom to May and Max before he motioned to Latias. "Mom this is my girlfriend I told you about; her names Alice but we all call her Latias." Ash said. "It's nice to meet." Delia said. "Mom remember I told you she was deaf the other day on the phone." Ash said. "Oh sorry…" Delia said as she used sigh language saying (A/N: ** I'm going to type what they are saying in sign language like this; Tenshi: ~ hi ~**); ~ it's nice to meet you. ~ Latias nodded to Delia before using her own sign language; ~ it's nice to meet you as well. ~

Delia: ~ I'm guessing you would like me to call you Latias like everyone else? ~

Latias: ~ Yes please, you see my parents called me that and after they died it's what I have everyone call me it reminds me of them. ~

Delia: ~ How did your parents die? ~

Latias: ~ Ash didn't tell you? ~

Delia: ~ No he didn't. ~

Latias turned to Ash and glared at him before she continued her conversation with Delia.

Latias: ~ Well they died from cancer. ~

Delia: ~ Oh my who do you live with now? ~

Latias: ~ I live with my friend, Bianca and her grandfather Lorenzo. ~

Ash: ~ I hope you two know that Brock, May, and Max have no clue what you girls are saying at all. ~

Latias: ~ Hey this is our conversation; butt out. ~

Ash: ~ I'm just telling you. ~

Latias: ~ Butt out. ~

Ash: ~ Alright I'm butting out. ~

Latias: ~ Good. ~

Delia: ~ You sure do know how to handle my son. ~

Latias: ~ Trust me I can handle him. ~

Ash: ~ I hope you remember that I'm right here watching you. ~

Latias: ~ I said butt out. ~

Ash: ~ I was until you two started talking about me. ~

Latias: ~ Listen here mister... butt out or I'll have Pikachu shock you. ~

Ash: ~ I'm butting out. ~

Latias and Delia couldn't help but start giggling.

Delia: ~ You sure do have control over him. ~

Latias: ~ Oh yeah. I'm sure you have your ways. ~

Delia: ~ Trust me I do have my ways as well. ~

"What are they talking about?" Max asked. "Don't look at me." May said. "I think they might be talking about Ash judging by the look on his face." Brock said. "Alright you two." Ash said crossing his arms over his chest.

Delia: ~ We'll talk later. ~

Latias: ~ Alright. ~

The two smiled at each other; a bond forming between Latias and her lover's mom. Delia turned to the others. "Sorry I think we got to carried away there." She said. "I'd say." Ash mumbled. Latias glared at him; telling him telepathically that she would talk to him later leaving a worried look on Ash's face.

They then all sat down for a while talked. Ash and Latias sat beside each other while May, Brock, and Max sat next to one another while Delia sat by herself. Latias laid her head on Ash's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Delia was asking May and Max about what they want to do and/or be. "Well I want to be the best Pokemon coordinator." May said. "I want to take over our dad's gym when I get older." Max said. "So your sad is a gym leader?" Delia asked. "Yeah he is." May said. "And he's the best." Max said.

After a while Latias realized something: were they going to tell Delia the truth now or later? And she wanted to tell him something. Latias raised her head and tapped him on the shoulder. Ash turned to Latias and used sign language and asked her what was wrong.

Ash: ~ Is something wrong. ~

Latias: ~ We need to talk. ~

Ash: ~ Well let's go to the room then. ~

Latias nodded as Ash told the others that him and Latias were going to the room because Latias wanted to talk to him. Once he let them know the 2 got up and walked to the room.

"Now what's wrong?" Ash asked. "_Well 2 things, but first thing first... I want to be in a Pokemon contest._" Latias said. "_As the Pokemon not the trainer." _Latias said. "Latias I don't think that's a good idea." Ash said. "_But Ash, I want to. When May explained what they are and all that... I knew I wanted to try it out." _Latias said.

"Latias it's not that I don't want you to. It's that I'm afraid if you do there are going to be way too many people after you. But there's also another reason... if you were going to be in a Pokemon contest you'd have to be in a poke-ball and that would mean you'd have to be caught." Ash said. _"Yeah I know and if I'm caught by any one it would be you. And hey if you did capture me no one else could try to." _Latias explained.

Ash was about to say something but Latias started saying something "Please Ash." Latias said as she did a puppy face. Ash sighed, "Let me think about, but before any thing like that we need to tell my mom the truth." he said. "Can we do that now?" Latias asked. "Yeah come on let's go get her." Ash said as they went to go get Delia.

They then came back into the room with Delia following them. "Is there something wrong?" Delia asked. "We need to talk to you mom." Ash said. Delia was confused as she watched Ash turned to Latias and nodded. Latias nodded back and she started to glow.

Delia gasped when the glowing stopped and she saw Latias's true form. _"You see I'm not really a human girl... I'm really a Pokemon; a legendary at that."_ Latias said. The eon Pokemon looked at Delia and was shocked by the look on Delia face.

Delia was smiling! "I thought there was something that you 2 weren't telling me." Delia said. _"You're not upset that I'm with your son?"_ Latias asked. "Of course not; as long as Ash is happy I don't care and besides love is love weather you're with a human or Pokemon." Delia said. Latias sighed and relaxed. "I told you it was going to be fine." Ash said as he rubbed Latias's neck. _"I can't help it. When I was Altomare I saw who knows how many couples get pulled away from each other because of family."_ Latias said before she rubbed her cheek against Ash's cheek.

_"So Ash have you decided yet?"_ Latias asked. "Latias I told you I would think about it." Ash said. _"Come on."_ Latias whined. "What are you two talking about?" Delia asked. _"Well I want to be in a Pokemon contest but Ash doesn't think it's a good idea."_ Latias said. "I'm afraid if she goes in a Pokemon contest that there are going to be people after her everywhere." Ash said. "_Not if they see you use me in it they'll know that they can't catch me." _Latias said. "Only if I catch you which I'm not going to do." Ash said sternly.

_"Come on."_ Latias whined. "You know Ash it might be better if you do that way no one else can catch her." Delia said. "That's the thing mom; I know that but she's my girlfriend not my Pokemon." Ash said. _"That's just it."_ Latias said. _"I want to be your Pokemon and your girlfriend."_ Latias said. _"Please Ash."_ Latias begged_. "You don't realize how much it'll mean to me." _Latias said as she rubbed her head against Ash's chest.

Ash hesitated but sighed. "Alright." Ash said as he rubbed Latias's neck. "You're right; you'd be a lot safer that way." he said as Latias rubbed her head against Ash's shoulder. "And I guess you can be in a Pokemon contest... but in the battle round go easy on them; you are a legendary and they're not." Ash said. "Really?!" Latias asked. "Yes really." Ash said before Latias hugged him tightly; Ash hugged her back and smiled.

Delia giggled at the 2 reminding them she was there. "Well let's go tell the others what we agreed on alright?" Ash said; more like asked really. "Yeah they need to know." Latias said as she pulled Ash. "Hold on; Latias you know you can't go out like this." Ash said. "Oh right." Latias said.

"How about I go get them." Delia asked. "Please." Latias asked. Delia nodded before she went to get Brock, May, and Max...

**A/N: hey I hope you like this chapter. Yes I know: a cliff hanger! I'm so mean, but don't worry I'll get the next chapter up faster than the others. I'm on Christmas break so I'll be updating a lot. So the next chapter will be when Ash catches Latias! Don't you worry Latias will stay with Ash even when he has 6vPokemon because the only time he'll have Latias's poke-ball is when he enters a Pokemon contest! Yes Latias is going to be the Pokemon he uses for Pokemon contest: the only Pokemon.**

**Alright everyone till next time:**

**This is Tenshi signing out!**


	6. Chapter 6:Latias is Captured

A Reunion Full of Love 2: A love of a Lifetime

By: ash latias fan 101

**A/N: Hello everyone I'm back with a new chapter I know I left off with a cliff hanger and I promise to never do it aging! So how about we get going so you don't have to wait and that means: On with the story!**

Chapter Six: Latias is now captured!

"Wait what?!" May cried out. _"I'm going to be Ash's Pokémon."_ Latias said calmly. "Why?" Max asked. "So she'll be safer." Ash said. "That makes since." Brock said. "How?" May and Max asked. "Because if anyone finds out that's really a Pokémon, a legendary Pokémon at that, they'll try to catch her, but if Ash catch's her a poke-ball won't even work." Brock explained. _"Exactly."_ Latias said.

"Latias you're telling the next part." Ash said looking at the red and white eon dragon. _"I know, I know."_ Latias said before turning to the group, _"I'm going to be in a Pokémon contest with Ash!"_ Latias squealed. "What!" the rest of the group yelled. _"My ears." _Latias mumbled. "Sorry we forgot you had sensitive ears." Brock said. "But wait you're going to enter a contest with Latias?" May asked wanting to make sure she heard right.

"I told they'd acted like this." Ash told Latias. _"Don't start the; I told you so, junk mister." _Latias said sternly. "Well it's true." Ash said. Latias glared at him. _"We'll talk later."_ Latias growled before she turned to the three in front of them. (**A/N: if you're wondering where Delia is; she's over to the side of the room.) **_"Sorry mister smarty pants over here was being too smart."_ Latias said. "We just want to know why Ash is going to entering a contest; and with you as he's Pokémon. You're he's girlfriend!" May said.

_"Well after you explained about Pokémon contest I wanted to be in one and I asked Ash and then we had this agreement and then we told his mom the truth about me and then we argued some more about the Pokémon contest and me being he's Pokémon and all that and then Ash gave in."_ Latias said, crossing her arms and nodded once. _"That simple."_ Latias said. "Um but Latias you're a legendary Pokémon, you know that there's a battling round, you would knock out all of those Pokémon in one hit." Max said.

_"No I wouldn't, you see Max I can control my strength so I can make myself as weak as a Pidgey if I wanted to."_ Latias explained. "Oh… Wait you can control your strength?" Max asked. _"Yes I can its very simple…"_ Latias started before May cut in. "Um sorry to interrupt but Ash if you're going to enter a contest then we both should get going to the contest hall so we can sign up." May said.

"Then let's go." Ash said. _"Wait!"_ Latias said, _"First you're going to capture me."_ Latias said looking at Ash. "That sounds fair, because once she's caught she won't have to change her form anymore." Brock said. "Alright." Ash said as he took an empty poke-ball from his bag that was sitting on the bottom bunk of the one bunk bed in the room. "You ready?" Ash asked. _"When ever you are."_ Latias said.

Ash walked over to her and held the poke-ball out, which Latias tapped the button on the red and white ball. The dragon/psychic type Pokémon was sucked into the poke-ball in a beam of light and the poke-ball shook a few times in Ash's hand before it chimed and sounded that Latias was caught. Just then Latias busted out of the poke-ball breathing heavily. "Are you ok?" Ash asked censured for his lover. _"Yes… that thing is too small."_ Latias said.

"Come on you guys me and Ash need to sign up for the contest." May said. "Right!" The group said as they left the Pokémon center and to the contest hall so Ash and May could sign up for the contest…

**A/N: Hey everyone how have all been doing! Happy holidays to everyone! I know I'm a little late for Christmas but hey I couldn't think of how I was going to do it and then all of a sudden it hit me. No it didn't actually hit me people are you nuts!? So I'd like to know how everyone's holiday were so if you want PM me. And I'd like a few ideas that you would all like for me to add; and please nothing to advanced here. Alright the next chapter will be the pokemon contest! I'm excited are you because I can't wait to describe the appeal idea I have for Latias! *Squeals* HAHA Ignore that…**

**OK this is Tenshi signing out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Random Fluff 1

A Reunion Full of Love 2: A love of a Lifetime

By: ash latias fan 101

**A/N: Hi everyone and welcome back to A Reunion Full of Love 2: A Love of a Lifetime! I'm here with a special fluffy Chapter! And here with me are two special guests: Ash and Latias! Welcome!**

**ASH: Hey everyone!**

**LATIAS: Hi!**

**ME: Hey, so how are you two?**

**ASH: Pretty good.**

**LATIAS: Amazing! *Flies around the room almost knocking my things off the walls***

**ME: Latias stop! You're going to break something!**

**LATIAS: Hey it's not my fault you got the small room**

**ME: I have the medium size room.**

**ASH: Latias get over here.**

**LATIAS: Coming! *says in cheery voice.**

**ME: OK back to the story! NOW!**

**ASH AND LATIAS: BYE!**

Chapter Seven: Random Fluff 1

In a small clearing not to far from town…

"Alright I think we got that down." Ash said as Latias flew over to him. _"How'd I do?"_ Latias asked. "You did amazing. I'm sure we'll get passed the first round." Ash said as he rubbed Latias's neck. _"Can we play a game now?_" Latias asked. "Yes we can." Ash said. _"Yeah"_ Latias cried out as she did a loop in the air

"So you said there was a curtain game you use to play with Bianca, how do you play that?" Ash asked. _"Well I turn invisible and you try to find me."_ Latias said. "Well let's try it out." Ash said. Latias nodded and turned invisible and started flying around and then she picked a spot where she stayed waiting for Ash to try and find her.

_**'Alright I know there are a few ways I could tell where she is.'**_ Ash thought as he looked around. He then spotted the light shining on something that appeared to be clear. He then realized that when the sun shines on Latias a certain way you could see her outline! Ash chuckled as he creped over to Latias. Latias was turned away from Ash so she had no idea that he was creeping up on her until...

"BOO" Ash yelled, startling Latias. She quickly turned around and became visible. _"Ding it! How did you find me so easily?" _Latias asked. "The sun was shining on you so I could see your figure." Ash told her. _"We're trying that aging."_ Latias said. "Alright." Ash said as Latias turned invisible aging and hid underneath some trees.

'_**He can't find me now.'**_ Latias thought as Ash searched for her. What Latias didn't know was that Ash knew exactly where she was. Ash, "wondering where Latias was", walked over to her hiding place. "I know you're there Latias." Ash said. _"How?"_ Latias asked in a whiny voice as she became visible. "I just know." Ash said as he kissed Latias's cheek. _"We're trying aging."_ Latias said. "I don't mind." Ahs said. "We need to do this more often." He said as Latias quickly kissed him on the cheek and then turned invisible and found a new place to hide.

Ash started to look around hoping to see any kind of movement or the sun shining on Latias. _**'She's got me this time.'**_ Ash thought as he walked around trying to find his girlfriend. _"Give up?"_ Latias asked. "Yeah; you got me this time." Ash said as Latias appeared behind him. _"I was following you the whole time silly."_ Latias said as Ash turned around to face Latias. He smiled at her as he placed his hand on her cheek, a loving look in his eyes.

Latias rubbed her cheek against Ash's hand and looked him in the eyes. _"We'll be together forever… Right?"_ Latias asked. "Yes we will." Ash said. The two leaned closer to each other… till their lips touched in a kiss. After the kiss they looked at each other in the eyes and smiled. Latias rubbed her head against his chest and cooed softly.

Ash looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was setting. "Come on we need to get back to the Pokémon center." Ash said. Latias sighed before she agreed. "Don't worry we'll have plenty time to spend together while we travel." Ash told her. _"But we never get time together."_ Latias whined. "Don't worry Latias." Ash said, "I thought before we leave town we could go on a date." He said surprising Latias. _"Really!?"_ Latias asked. "Yeah, but it will have to be a picnic or something like that." Ahs said. _"YEAH!"_ Latias cried out as she spun around in the sky doing little tricks afterwards.

Ash laughed at her before he called her down to his side. "Come on." Ash said as he rubbed her neck. Latias hugged Ash and gave him a kiss on the cheek smiling and rubbing her head against his shoulder. _"Ok come on!"_ Latias said before she started flying towards the city. Ash chuckled before he walked after her, letting the red and white, female, eon dragon lead the way to the town…

**A/N: Welcome back everyone. I hope you like this chapter. There will be one more little fluffy chapter! I hope you like how the story is going. And I'm not the type to do this but… I was hoping for some more feedback please; it means a lot to me when I have your opinions and I can add your ideas and all. So I wish you all a HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	8. Chapter 8:BATH!

A Reunion Full of Love 2: A love of a Lifetime

By: ash latias fan 101

Chapter Eight: BATH!

"Come on Latias." Ash said as he tried to wake the sleeping Pokémon. Latias just moved around and kept on sleeping. Ash sighed as he shook Latias. _"What?"_ Latias growled as she turned to Ash. "It's time to get up." Ash said. "Remember you need a bath." Ash said. At the word bath Latias shot up and turned invisible. _"NO!"_ Latias said as she hid from Ash. "Now come on Latias." Ash said. "You promised you wouldn't give me any trouble." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Latias tried to think of a way out of this when she saw that the room's door was open. She quickly jetted out of the room and into the hall. She then shot down the hall and into the lobby, hoping Ash wouldn't find her. Ash sighed as he walked out of the room and down the hall to the lobby where everyone else was.

Everyone was sitting in the room not having a clue that Latias was flouting right above them. When they saw Ash walk into the room with his arms crossed over his chest they knew something was wrong, especially because of the look on his face.

"What's wrong Ash?" Brock asked. "Well when I told Latias it was time for her bath she flew out here." Ash said with a sigh. "No she didn't." Max said. "Yeah she did." Ash said. "She's invisible." He said explaining why the group hadn't seen Latias come into the room.

"I remember Bianca said Latias doesn't like baths." May said. "Yeah but I told Latias ahead of time and she promised not to give me any trouble." Ash said. "But she hasn't kept that promise." Ash said a little louder knowing that Latias was right above the group. "Why did you just raise your voice?" May asked. "Because Latias is above us." Ash whispered. "How do you know?" Max asked. "Look." Was all Ash said.

The group looked up and noticed a clear figure that looked like Latias. "Latias come on." Ash called to her. _"NO!"_ Latias said before she became visible. Ash sighed once aging and looked up at the eon Pokémon. "Do I have to call Bianca and Lorenzo?" Ash asked. Latias stiffened at the threat of Bianca and Lorenzo knowing she wasn't behaving herself. _"You wouldn't."_ Latias said. "Yes I would." Ash said.

Latias looked at Ash and sighed before she flew down towards Ash and stopped at his side. "Latias why don't you like baths?" Max asked. _"I just don't!"_ Latias said as Ash walked towards the room. "Come on Latias." Ash said. Latias then flew after Ash as they headed to the room. _"Why do I have to have a bath?"_ Latias asked in a whiny voice. "So you're clean when the contest starts." Ash told her as he rubbed her neck.

_"I'm sorry."_ Latias said as she rubbed her cheek against Ash's. "It's ok but next time don't do the same thing." Ash said. When Latias was done rubbing her cheek against his, Ash turned to kiss Latias on her cheek making the eon Pokémon blush.

Once they got back to the room, Ash walked into the bathroom to get the water started for Latias's bath. But before that he looked the door so Latias couldn't get out of the room and hide. "Alright Latias." Ash said. Latias popped her in the bathroom to see that the bathtub was full and Ash standing by it with his arms crossed over his chest waiting for her. _"Do I have to?"_ Latias asked. "Yes you do." Ash said as the eon Pokémon flouted into the room.

By the time Latias was finished with her bath both her and Ash were soaked. _"I warned you I was ticklish."_ Latias told Ash as he quickly dried his hair. "I know but you were still getting that bath." Ash said, "Come on let's get you dried off." He said as he picked up a dry towel. After Latias was dried off her feathers fluffed up.

_"Curse it. I hate when this happens."_ Latias said as Ash laughed at her. _"It's not funny."_ She said as she glared daggers at her lover. "Come on let's get your feathers brushed so you're not so fluffy." Ash said as he grabbed a brush from his bag. _"Bianca gave you my brush?!"_ Latias asked excitedly. "Yeah she did." Ash said as he sat on one of the beds. "Come on let's get your feathers brushed out." Ash said as Latias made her way over to Ash.

After Latias was brushed and cleaned up everyone made their way to the contest hall for the contest.


	9. Chapter 9:Latias's Contest Debut

A Reunion Full of Love 2: A love of a Lifetime

By: ash latias fan 101

**ME: (Acts like I'm on a talk show) Hello everyone and welcome back to A Reunion Full of Love 2: Love of a Lifetime! Now let's welcome back Ash and Latias!**

***Crowd applauses***

**ASH: Hey everyone great to be back!**

**LATIAS: Hi and what he said!**

**ME: So how are you guys feeling about the contest?**

**ASH: Well I know I'm going to hate it.**

**LATIAS: Why?**

**ASH: Because I don't like ordering you around.**

**LATIAS: * rolls eyes and kisses Ash on the cheek***

**ASH: *blushes and says in a hushed voice* Latias…**

**LATIAS: Deal with it.**

**ME: Sorry everyone I know I forget the disclaimer, so here it goes (and this goes for all the chapter's I did not do this for…) I do not own Pokémon or…**

**ASH and LATIAS: US!**

**ME: yes I do not own them because if I did Latias would have been with him for all of his travels and what not so…**

**ASH and LATIAS: ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter Nine: Latias's Contest Debut!

The group arrived at the Contest Hall just in time. Sadly May wouldn't be participating in this contest since there had only been one spot left for the contest and May had let Ash take it so Latias could be in the contest. Right now Brock, Delia, Max, May and Pikachu were in the stands waiting for the contest to begin. "I wonder what kind of combination Ash and Latias came up with?" May said. "I'm curious myself." Brock said. "Well we'll find out soon it's about to start." Delia said as they all turned their attention to the stage.

In the back where the coordinators were Ash and Latias where getting stared at by the other coordinators and their Pokémon. _"Why are they starring at us?"_ Latias asked. "They never saw a legendary Pokémon, that probably why." Ash told her as he rubbed her neck. Latias cooed softly as Ash rubbed her neck. _"That feels good."_ Latias said. Ash chuckled at her statement. Just then the screen on the TV turned on to show the stage with a woman holding a microphone standing in the middle of the stage.

"Welcome everyone to the Verdanturf Town Pokémon Contest!" She said. "I'm Vivian and I'll be your announcer here today!" Vivian yelled into the microphone. "If your all excited for today let me here you!" She yelled before the whole audience cheered making so much noise. "Alright then let's get started!" She said before she called out the first coordinator's name.

After so many coordinators it was finally time for Ash and Latias to go. "You ready?" Ash asked as he lifted her poke-ball. _"Yeah let's go!"_ Latias said before she was pulled into the red and white ball. "Alright let's go." Ash said as he ran down the hall way that led to the stage…

"Now let's hear it for Ash Ketchum!" Vivian yelled as Ash ran up on stage. "Yes we finally get to see what Ash and Latias came up with for a combination!" May said as down on the stage, Ash called Latias out of her poke-ball leaving everyone, but the small group, shocked by seeing a legendary Pokémon. Latias turned to look at Ash who nodded at her before she formed four balls of mist and placing them in different places on the stage.

"Now what are these two up two?" Vivian said into the microphone to the crowd as Latias took her spot in the middle of the four balls of mist. "Alright Psywave." Ash told Latias. She nodded before she covered herself in psychic energy. She pushed the energy away making it into a pink wave going in all directions. When the psychic energy hit the four balls of mist, making them explode and mix into the energy making it rainbow colored. Latias knew what to do next so she flew around the rainbow colored wave making it into a rainbow twister

Then her wings glowed as if she was going to use steel wing. She flew into the tornado and spun collecting the rainbow on her wings before she flew out the top, her wings rainbow colored now while the twister disappeared. Then she flew over the stage leaving a rainbow over the stage and the crowd. After the rainbow disappeared she took her place by Ash waiting for the judges to give them their score.

After the judges said their remarks Ash and Latias's score showed up on the electronic board. "A perfect score!" May called out from the crowd as Vivian yelled it into the microphone. Latias couldn't believe it and neither could Ash or anyone else that was present in the stadium. "Now that's amazing!" Vivian said getting over her shock. Just then the crowd burst into cheers and applauses. Latias looked around getting very nervous because of all the noise. Ash could tell just by looking at her face. "Come on." He whispered to Latias. The eon dragon nodded before they waved to the crowd and walked/flew down the hall back to the room where the over coordinators were.

"_I can't believe it!"_ Latias said as she flew beside Ash through the hall. "I know." Ash said still stunned by their score. "And all we did was make a rainbow." He added. _"I think it was how we made the rainbow that caused the score to be like that. You know, the Psywave making the Mist Balls explode and mix with it and then me flying around it to make the twister. Then how I collected the coloring on my wings and then fly over them creating the rainbow."_ Latias said explaining how she created the rainbow.

"You're probably right there." Ash said before he started rubbing Latias's neck. She cooed softly and leaned into Ash's touch. "Come on." Ahs said as he stopped._ "Let's go."_ Latias said as they continued down the hall…

"It's time for the last battle of the contest!" Vivian called out. The crowd cheered excitedly as Vivian called the coordinator and trainer as the two stepped out and on the different sides of the battle field. Ash stood to the left as Drew to the right. "I was hoping to battle May, you know." Drew said as he flipped his bangs like he always did. "Well you're battling me Drew." Ash said. "Alright call out your Pokémon!" Vivian said.

"Go Roselia!" Drew yelled as he threw his poke-ball calling out his grass and poison type. "Let's do this Latias!" Ash yelled as he called out the dragon and psychic type. "5 minutes on the clock; begin!" Vivian called as the Pokémon got in their battle stance. "Roselia start this off with Petal Dance." Drew said as his Pokémon shot pink petals at Latias. "Latias; protect." Ash said. _**'I don't like this one bit.'**_ He thought.

Latias put up a green bubble like shield around her just as the petals were about to hit. That also caused Drew's points to go down. "Use Mist Ball!" Ash told her before she started to form a ball of mist in her claws. Then she shot it at Roselia which hit the poison type causing much more damage than it would on many other Pokémon since Roselia is a poison. "Roselllll!" It called as the ball of mist hit her. Once the ball exploded mist covered the field which was what Ash had planned to do.

"Now it looks like Roselia can't see where Latias is coming from." Vivian said, "and we can't see a thing either!" she added as she tried to look through the mist. "Alright Latias use Shadow claw!" Ash called. Everyone in the crowd watched to see if they could spot the red and white Pokémon. "Roselia keep an eye out for it!" Drew yelled just as Roselia let out a yelp of pain and was thrown out of the mist by Latias's claw which was covered by a ghostly aura.

"Roselia!" Drew yelled as he watched his Pokémon crash into the wall. _'I think I put too much power in that move.'_ She said as she looked over at Ash who had his arms crossed over his chest looking at her sternly. _"Hey come on it was an accident."_ Latias said. "I told to keep your strength to a low level." Ash told her. _"Well I put too much power into it that's all." _Latias defended. "We'll talk about it later." Ash said as he watched Roselia stand.

He then turned and looked at the score board. _**'Ok we still have all our points and we're down to the 1 minute mark.' **_Ash thought as he turned his head back to the battle. "Roselia hurry and use Solar Beam." Drew said. "Selia!" Roselia called as it started charging up for a Solar Beam. "Latias use Thunderbolt!" Ash said. "Fire now Roselia!" Drew yelled. Roselia shot the Solar Beam in the mist hoping to hit Latias.

Quickly Latias shot a bolt of electricity at Roselia just before the Solar Beam hit her. "Latias!" Ash yelled just before the Thunderbolt hit Roselia "Roselia!" Drew yelled. The two Pokémon were still standing Latias even though she didn't take much damage, she was panting. "Are you alright?" Ash asked her. _"Yeah I'm just getting tired."_ Latias said, _"But I'm still going."_ She said as they watched Roselia stand.

"Times up!" Vivian said. "Now the winner is…" She started, "Ash Ketchum and his Latias!" She said. The crowd went wild cheering for the two. Latias started getting over whelmed by all the noise. She quickly made her way over to Ash and stayed close to him. "It's ok." He whispered to her as he rubbed her neck. She cooed softly as he did so.

"Now our judges will present our winner with the Verdanturf Ribbon!" Vivian said as Nurse Joy walked over to Ash and Latias and handed them the ribbon. Ash did his usual thing yelling out that he got the Verdanturf Ribbon with Latias yelling yeah after Ash yelled out. Cheers and applause came from the crowd for Ash and Latias.

**ME: Welcome back everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**LATIAS: HIIIIIIII!**

**ASH: *Stern voice* Latias calm down.**

**LATIAS: *Whiny voice* But we just won the contest.**

**ME: Still you need to calm down before you break something in here.**

**LATIAS: *Flies over to my desk* what's this?**

**ME: Get away from that!**

**Latias: *pokes my Pikachu piggy bank***

**ME: GET AWAY BEFORE I STANGLE YOU!**

**ASH: You're not going to strangle her. *glares at me***

**ME: I will if she doesn't get away from that. I just got that for Christmas and if she breaks it she's going to get it, my aunt already broke my laptop so I have to type either at school or on the desktop, but if that breaks there's no replacing it!**

**LATIAS: *pokes it aging***

**ME: I SAID GET AWAY FROM THAT!**

**LATIAS: But it looks like Pikachu. Why?**

**ME: Because that's how it was made now slowly fly away and over to Ash.**

**ASH: Come on Latias.**

**LATIAS: Coming! *slowly flies over to Ash and then rubs her cheek against his***

**ME: You two are so cute!**

**ASH and LATIAS: *blushes***

**ME: well it's true**

**ASH: Ok it's time to say goodbye.**

**ME: Bye everyone!**

**LATIAS: BYE!**

**Ash: Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10:The 1st Date

A Reunion Full of Love 2: A love of a Lifetime

By: ash latias fan 101

**ME: (acts like I'm on a talk show) Welcome back everyone!**

**ASH: We'd all like to thank you for your reviews.**

**LATIAS: Yes but we'd like to ask you to be appropriate when you review**

**ME: Please remember there are those who are very sensitive and if they read your review( if it is an appropriate) they will have a hard time coping with it**

**ASH: So please…**

**ME, ASH, and LATIAS: When you review be appropriate or don't review at all!**

**ME: Ok so how would you like another fluffy chapter? If you do raise your hand and say I.**

** AUDIENCE: *Raises hands* I**

**LATIAS: *Raises her paw* I**

**ASH: *Just stands there***

**ME: Ash?**

**ASH: *Stays quiet***

**LATIAS: I think he's not going to talk.**

**ME: *Whispers* So why don't making him talk. *Winks at her***

**LATIAS: *Smiles knowing what I mean and winks back***

**ASH: (During this time…) *Has his eyes closed while he doesn't pay attaching with his arm crossed over his chest***

** LATIAS: *Sneaks up on Ash and…***

**ASH: *Opens his eyes quickly and then closes them and kisses Latias back***

**ME: *Waits for a few seconds before clearing my throat***

**ASH and LATIAS: *pull away from each other before blushing* Sorry.**

**ME: That's ok… But let's get this story on a roll shall we?**

**LATIAS: YES!**

**ASH: Sure... DON'T FORGET THE DISCLAIMER!**

**ME: oh yes, thank you Ash.**

**ASH: You're welcome.**

**ME: I don't own Pokémon or anything that deals with it except this fanfiction**

**LATIAS and ASH: Now on with the story!**

**ME: THAT'S MY LINE!**

Chapter Ten: A Date!

"Are you ready?" Ash asked Latias. _"Yeah I'm ready. But are you?"_ Latias asked as she watched Ash struggle with his tie. "Almost." Ash said. Latias rolled her eyes and walked over (A/N: Yes I decided that for whenever they go out on a date Latias will turn into her "human form".) to Ash and helped him with it. _"There."_ Latias said as she stepped away from Ash. _"You look great." _Latias said. Ash blushed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well you look amazing." Ash said.

Latias blushed and walked over to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Her hair was red (she had added white highlights to her hair) in a bun. She kept her amber eyes, which sparkled in the light. She wore a red sparkly dress that ended halfway past her knees and white flats. Latias did a little twirl and her dress fanned out as she did so.

"I told you that you look amazing." Ash said as he walked over to Latias. _"Well you don't look to bad yourself."_ Latias said, steeping away from the mirror so Ash could look at himself. He wore a white, button up, mid-sleeve shirt, and black jeans. His hair was neatly combed; well he had tried to comb his hair. He had hard, black dress shoes on his feet. He had a black suit like jacket and a black tie.

"Still I don't look as good as you." Ash said before he kissed Latias on the cheek. Latias blushed and quickly returned the kiss with one of her own. _"Come on."_ Latias said. The two then walked out of the room and the Pokémon center. _"So where are we going?"_ Latias asked. "You'll see." Ash said as he led out of town. Latias, as confused as she was, walked along side Ash as he led her to a clearing.

Latias was shocked when she looked around; the clearing was beautiful. There where flowers all over and a beautiful weeping willow tree in the middle of it all. Ash led her down a path, which was in the middle of all the flowers, which led to the tree. The vines from the tree covered their view from what was underneath. "Come on; you'll love it." Ash whispered as he pushed some of the vines away so Latias could go through without trouble.

Once Latias was underneath Ash followed and looked at her expression. He then turned to look at what she was looking at with a smile. _"Is this what you were up to all day?" _Latias asked. "Yeah; I wanted it to be perfect… it is our first date after all." Ash said. "Do you like it?" He asked. _"Like it? Ash I can't believe you'd do something like this!"_Latias said as she wrapped her arms around him: she quickly kissed his cheek before she rested her head on his shoulder.

Ash smiled as he looked at Latias. She was everything he dreamed that a girl should be. Yes, you'd be quite surprised to know that when Ash was little he had wanted to full in love and have a girlfriend. **(A/N: You'll learn about Ash's past later…)**

Latias turned to Ash and smiled at him. _"When you said because this is our first date did you mean…"_ Latias stopped in the middle of her question, not sure if she should ask. "Yes I mean that we'll be going on another date." Ash said, guessing Latias's question. Latias couldn't believe it; this wasn't going to be their only date! She had thought that it was and was so happy that Ash had said they would go on another date.

"Come on." Ash said as he started walking over to the picnic blanket that was spread out for them underneath the weeping willow. Latias followed right behind him and was sat down next to him. They started eating with little talk among the duo. Ash looked at Latias and noticed she wasn't eating much which made him worry.

"Are you ok?" He asked Latias as she put a grape in her mouth. She quickly ate it and then turned to Ash. _"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about something."_ Latias said. "What are you thinking about?" He asked her. _"Nothing really… I just can't believe you love me."_ She said. "You think I don't love you?" Ash questioned. _"NO, NO, NO! That's not it. It's just I can't believe that you love me because I'm a Pokémon; It's hard to believe that you would love a Pokémon like me."_ Latias said, trying to explain what she meant.

"Don't worry; I understand now." Ash said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He kissed her on her cheek and smiled at her. "I love you and I'll never love anyone else." Ash said quietly. Latias looked at him with a surprised look on her face, but it soon changed to a loving look. _"And I'll never love anyone else either."_ Latias said as she wrapped Ash in a hug and nuzzled her face in his chest. Ash blushed but ignored it as he laid his head on top of Latias's. "I'll always love you and I'll do whatever I can to protect you." Ash said. _"I know you will."_ Latias said.

The two stayed there for a few minutes before they pulled apart. They soon finished eating and Ash started cleaning up._ "I'm helping!"_ Latias said as she tried to help clean up. "I got it Latias; don't worry about it I got it." Ash said. _"No way am I letting you clean this up by yourself; you set up by yourself but you're not cleaning it up by yourself!"_ Latias said sternly. "Oh no I got it." Ash said as he looked Latias in the eye. "I figured you'd want to go pick some of the flowers." He said, "That's one reason I picked this spot for our date." Ash finished.

Latias looked at Ash and thought for a second. "Go on I got this." Ash said with a smile on his face. Latias was about to say something when Ash spoke up, "Go on missy." He said teasingly, "I know you want to." Ash said before he kissed Latias on the cheek. Latias sighed and walked out of the shelter of the weeping willow to see the whole field of flowers covered by thre moon's light. She walked over to a bunch that were close to the weeping willow; that way if Ash did need any help she would be right there, if he need her anyway.

Once Latias had a small bouquet she turned towards the weeping willow and saw Ash walk out from its cover with a picnic basket in hand. "You ready?" He asked her. _"Ready when you are."_ Latias said as she trotted up to him. She kissed him on his cheek and smiled at him. Ash retuned Latias's kiss with one of his own and then took her hand in his. "Let's go." HE said quietly as they started walking back to town and to the Pokémon center…

ME: Hello everyone how did you like this chapter!? Sadly Ash and Latias have yet to return from their date so I now have with me the one and only Pikachu!

PIKACHU: HI everyone! And Tenshi I'm not the only Pikachu in the world.

ME: I know but I wanted to let you know you are important.

PIKACHU: Why thank you Tenshi that means a lot.

ME: Well I must say you are very important to every fan of Pokémon; well I think. But always remember you are always number one on my favorite Pokémon list.

PIKACHU: Well that's good to know.

ME: Ok well I want to know something.

PIKACHU: And what's that?

ME: What do you think of Ash and Latias's relationship?

PIKACHU: Well I must say I support them strongly. Ash is my best friend and I know Latias makes him happy so I must say as long as he's happy I'm perfectly fine with it… but if Latias does anything to him… *Starts to growl and sparks fly from his cheeks*

ME: Well ok… well that's all everyone.

ME AND PIKACHU: TILL NEXT TIME EVERYONE!


	11. Chapter 11: Suprise Encounters

A Reunion Full of Love 2: A love of a Lifetime

By: ash latias fan 101

**ME: (acts like I'm on a talk show) Welcome back everyone!**

**ASH: It's great to be back!**

**LATIAS: Yeah I know.**

**ME: So… how was your date?**

**ASH: I must say it went well.**

**LATIAS: Yup I had a good time.**

**ME: Well I'm glad.**

**ASH: So are we going to get this story going or what?**

**ME: After the Disclaimer… so Latias how about it.**

**LATIAS: Tenshi does not own Pokémon or me and Ash… only this fanfiction!**

**ME: Yes only this fanfiction… *Sighs sadly***

**ASH: Don't be sad Tenshi.**

**ME: Alright now on with the story.**

"Human talk" _"Telepathy" _ _**'Thoughts' "(Poke – talk)"**_ **(A/N)**

Chapter Eleven:

Surprise encounters

After a very event full time in Verdanturf Town, our hero's are on their way to Fortree City for Ash's next gym badge. Right now we join them as they stop for a well deserved break and some lunch…

_"Yeah I don't have to be stuck in my human disguise!"_ Latias said as she flew around the clearing. "Remember it's only until we get to a Pokémon Center or Lavaridge Town." Ash said. _"Still I can fly around."_Latias said as she hovered next to Ash. "That must be a relief." May said. _"It is. I use to hate having to change, then I started liking it, and now I'm traveling and it's so annoying!"_ Latias said. She then took to the skies, showing off her aerial ability. "She sure is hyper." Max said.

"She always has been like that." They heard a feminine voice say. Ash quickly turned and saw Bianca standing at the edge of the clearing. _"Bianca!"_ Latias said as she flew over to her best friend. "Bianca, what are you doing here?" Brock asked. "Well Lorenzo sent me." She said as she rubbed Latias's neck. "What for?" Ash asked.

"Annie and Oakley were bailed out of jail." Bianca said with a serious look on her face. "You're kidding right?" Ash asked. "No I'm not. It's all over the news back in Altomare and Lorenzo and I are afraid that now that Latias was in that Pokémon Contest they'll come after her." Bianca said. "How did you know Latias was in a Pokémon Contest?" May asked. "Ash called us and asked if it was ok before he entered her." Bianca explained.

"So that who you called before we went to the contest hall." Max said. "Yeah I told Latias I would have to talk to Bianca and Lorenzo about it first." Ash said. _"So why are you here?"_ Latias asked. "I'm just here to let you guys know… we didn't know when anyone was going to call and we wanted to warn you guys before anything happened…" Bianca said just as some weird looking net came flying towards Latias. The female eon Pokémon quickly grabbed Bianca and flew out of the way.

Latias put Bianca down near Brock and quickly looked back towards where the net came from. Ash noticed a terrified look on the red and white eon Pokémon's face. _"That's the kind of net they used to get Latios!" _ Latias said before another net came her way. She quickly shook her head before firing a Ice Beam freezing it, which made it fall to the ground. "We're shocked; you're fighting back this time." They heard a feminine voice say as two girls walked out from the woods.

The girl that spoke had short, light lavender colored hair and orange colored eyes. She wore a black shirt that showed her stomach and black pants that had purple designs on then and black boots. That was Oakley. The other one had blonde hair that curled to the sides and her band in her face. She too had orange colored eyes. She wore the same thing as Oakley but the designs were pink not purple. That was Annie.

Latias narrowed her eyes before shooting a thunder bolt at the two. Unfortunately the two Team Rocket spies jumped out of the way. _"YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!"_ Latias yelled before she flew at them at top speed her wings taking a metallic glow. The eon Pokémon struck Oakley in her stomach pushing her into a tree. "Oakley!" Annie called out to her partner before she was slammed into tree herself.

"Latias…" Bianca started but before she could finish Ash ran over to Latias. "Latias you need to calm down." Ash said. He then noticed tears falling from Latias's eyes as she glared at the two girls who had been the reason her brother died. Ash gently put his hand on her neck. "You need to calm down." He said aging. _"How… They're the reason Latios isn't here now."_ Latias said as she turned her head to Ash.

"I know but that doesn't mean you need to attack th…" Ash started before another one of the nets was thrown at them. Ash quickly pushed Latias out of the way as the net wrapped around him. He yelled out in pain as a blast of electricity came from the net as it made contact with his body. **(A/N: Yes, I know he is use to electrical attacks but the electricity in the net is even more powerful them what he's use to.)** _"ASH!"_ Latias yelled as she hurried to him. She tried to pull at the net but it wasn't budging. Pikachu hurried over to them and started biting at the net trying to free Ash from it, but once he bit into the net he recoiled at its foul taste.

'_**Now what? I've already lost Latios… I can't lose Ash either.'**_ Latias thought as tears ran down her cheeks. **(A/N: Yes, she thinks she's going to loss Ash because he's incautions from how powerful the electricity was)** "Playing body guard aging were you well it's not going to help this time." Oakley sneered. Latias turned her head to them anger blaring in her eyes. She started to fly at them but before she cod go at them she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Latias turned to see who it was. "Don't worry about them me and brock will deal with those two right now you, Bianca, and Max need to think of a way to get the net off of Ash." May said. Latias nodded as Bianca and Max came over to towards her and watched as May and Brock walked over to Oakley and Annie and challenged them to a Pokémon battle.

"Now how are we going to get him out of this?" Bianca said. "Well Pikachu can't rip through it but maybe we could cut it." Max suggested. "But how are we going to cut it we don't have a knife?" Bianca said. "We don't but Latias has claws." Max said as he turned towards Latias. _"No way am I doing that I might hurt him and I don't want to do that!"_ Latias said. "But it might be the only way to get the net off of him." Max said. Latias looked over at Ash who was still incautions. The eon Pokémon sighed, knowing that's what she had to do to free her lover. Latias then powered her Dragon Claw attack and carefully ripped through the goo like net, some of the goo sticking to her claws.

After the net was torn they all worked together to pull it off of Ash. Once it was off of him Latias rubbed her cheek against Ash's. _"Come on Ash wake up."_ She said franticly. **"(Come on Ash)" **Pikachu said. Just then Ash slowly opened his eyes. _"You're okay!" _Latias cried out as she helped him sit up. Ash groaned as he held his head. _"Maybe you're not okay."_ Latias said. "I'm fine; my head just feels like someone hit it with a hammer." Ash said.

"Well at least that's the only thing that's wrong." Max said. "That's for sure." Bianca said. "Let's go Annie!" They heard Oakley's voice say. They quickly turned towards the two villains. Oakley and Annie we're fleeing into the woods. "And stay away!" May yelled after them. "Or else!" She finished.

"_Their gone."_ Latias said with a sigh of relief. "But they'll be back, I just know it." Ash said. "Well at least their gone for now, but like what Ash said their more likely going to come back." Brock said. _"Does that mean I have to go back to Altomare?"_ Latias asked. "No you're actually a lot safer with us then in Altomare." Ash said. "That's right if you're on the move they'll never know where you are." Bianca agreed.

Hearing this Latias let out a huge sigh of relief. Ash chuckled and gently rubbed Latias's neck, trying to comfort her. "You'll be ok; I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He said. Latias looked at Ash before she rubbed her cheek against his. _"I know."_ Latias said before she rested her head on Ash's shoulder. The rest of the group smiled as they watched the two lovers. "Let's let them spend time together." Brock said. The others nodded before they walked towards the edge of the clearing…

ME: hello everyone and how are you!?

LATIAS: I hate you!

ASH: I really don't understand why you had to bring those two back and still after Latias!?

ME: I was trying to add some action and I couldn't think of anything else!

LATIAS: I don't care if you wanted action; I hate you!

ASH: Well I guess it makes sense but next time I'm not going to be very happy if we don't get a warning.

ME: OK next time a will let you know Promise.

ASH: Good.

LATIAS: I still hate you.

ME: I don't care… BYE!

ASH AND LATIAS: BYE!


	12. Chapter 12:Having Some Group Fun!

A Reunion Full of Love 2: A love of a Lifetime

By: ash latias fan 101

**ME: (acts like I'm on a talk show) Welcome back everyone!**

**LATIAS: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**

**ASH: Hey everyone!**

**ME: So I've heard you guys are going to be having some fun with the group today. Am I right?**

**ASH: Yeah you're right.**

**LATIAS: Yup were all going…**

**ASH: Don't give it away.**

**ME: Yeah that would ruin the surprise to the readers!**

**LATIAS: Sorry.**

**ASH: it's ok.**

**ME: Yeah it's fine.**

**ASH: Don't we need to get the story going?**

**ME: Yes we do so Latias how about it?**

**LATIAS: Tenshi doesn't own Pokémon only this fanfiction!**

**ME, ASH, and LATIAS: NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Human talk" _"Telepathy" _ _**'Thoughts' "(Poke – talk)"**_ **(A/N)**

Chapter Twelve:

Having Some Group Fun!

We now join our heroes as they're fallowing a river down; hoping they'll find a lake where they can enjoy a day of swimming and relaxation…

"Are we ever going to find the lake?" Max asked as he walked beside his sister. "The map says we'll be there in a few minutes." Brock said. "You said that half an hour ago!" May and Bianca cried. "I don't see why you guys are whining about." Ash called from ahead. _**"(Maybe you're enjoying it because you're with your girlfriend!)"**_ Pikachu called to him from his spot on Bianca's shoulder; he always felt like a third wheel when Ash and Latias we're together.

Ash blushed but didn't say anything in response as he walked beside Latias. Latias laughed at her lover. _"You're embarrassed?"_ She said. "Am not." Ash whispered to her. _"Are too"_ Latias teased. "I'm so not." Ash said. _"Are too."_ Latias chimed. "No I'm...We are not getting into this argument aging." Ash said sternly. _"Are tooooooo!"_ Latias singed. "You really want it don't you?" Ash asked with a playful look on his face.

Latias quickly turned back to her Lati form and quickly took off. _"Come and get me!"_ she said. Ash chuckled a bit before he took off after her. _"Can't get me!"_ Latias chimed as she flew away from Ash. "I bet I can!" Ash called to her with a smirk on his face. Latias was very confused by what he meant before she hit a tree. Ash quickly ran to Latias and kneed down by her. "Are you ok?" He asked softly; his voice as smooth as silk to Latias. _"Yeah."_ Latias said as she got off the ground. Just then Ash wrapped his arms around her. "I told you I'd get you." Ash said playfully.

Latias giggled and then rested her head on Ash's shoulder. Ash smiled and gently kissed the top of her head. "I love you." He said quietly as he stroked Latias's neck. Latias gently rubbed her cheek against his to so him that she loved him too. "I never thought I'd find someone like you." Ash said softly.

After their little moment Ash stood up and looked around. "Hey we're at the lake!" Ash said in surprise. _"Well looks like Brock was right after all."_ Latias said just as the rest of the group came running into the clearing the lake was in. "Alright we're here!" Max cried. "Finally!" May and Bianca said at the same time, before they laughed at each other. "I told you guys." Brock said with a single nod of his head.

After the group split up to changed into their swimwear they all meet up back at the lake. "Alright let's go!" May yelled before the group went into the water. "Come on in Latias the waters great!" Ash called to the eon Pokemon. Latias looked at Ash, _"I don't like taking baths, and so what makes you think that I'll like swimming?"_ Latias asked. "Well swimming is different than taking a bath." Ash said. _"Yeah well I still don't like it. I don't like getting wet at all!"_ Latias said. _**"(Well why don't you use your psychic powers and put a barrier around you so you don't get wet)?" **_Pikachu suggested.

"_That's actually a good idea."_ Latias said. _"I'll try it."_ She said before her eyes glowed a pale blue. Once the barrier was in place she dived into the water making a huge splash which soaked Ash and Pikachu. _**"(Come on Latias!)" **_Pikachu yelled at the eon Pokémon. Latias quickly came up to the water's surface. _"I don't see what's wrong with you getting wet."_ Latias said before she sticked her tongue out at the electric mouse Pokémon. Sparks flew from Pikachu's cheeks; ready to thunderbolt her but Bianca stopped him. "If you shock Latias you shock all of us and the wild Pokémon in this lake." She warned.

"_**(You're lucky that's the case Latias.)"**_ Pikachu yelled before he dived under the water to see what kinds of Pokémon live in the lake. Latias giggled before she started to swim. Ash shock his head. _'Some times those two are like May and Max.'_ He thought before Latias splashed him. "Hey!" Ash said before he splashed the eon Pokémon. Latias quickly dodged it by going underwater, which caused Bianca to get soaked by the splash. Bianca turned around and quickly splashed Ash. "Hey I was trying to splash Latias not you Bianca." Ash said.

Latias quickly came to the surface and splashed Bianca. "Oh you're so getting it." Bianca said before she splashed Latias. The eon dragon Pokémon quickly splashed her best friend before Ash splashed her. Soon enough everyone joined in and by the time they were out of the water they were all soaked, even Latias who had dropped the barrier that had surrounded her. _"That was great"_ Latias chimed. "Told you the waters great." Ash said. _"Yeah, yeah." _Latias said before she pushed Ash back in the water, causing everyone to laugh.

ME: Sorry everyone for not updating, we've just moved and but hopefully I'll be updating more often. Next chapter the plot of the story will start to unravel, so stay tuned everyone and this Tenshi signing out…


	13. Author Note 1

Hey everyone! sorry no this is not a Chapter. :( BUT i have a big request for anyone willing to do it...

I need someone to draw a cover image for this fic and the first one... If you would like to draw something for this fic and the 1st one please let me know at angelcat8600 .


	14. Chapter13:Learning about the Legendaries

A Reunion Full of Love 2: A love of a Lifetime

By: ash latias fan 101

**(A/N): Hello everyone! That's right I'm back! So as you all know I need someone to do a cover image for this fic and the 1****st**** one: A reunion full of love. Please email me at ****angelcat8600 **** if you'd like to do so.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon I only own this fanfic**

"Human talk" _"Telepathy" _ _**'Thoughts' "(Poke – talk)" **_**(A/N)**

Chapter Thirteen

Learning about the Legendaries

We now join our heroes as they make their way to Fourtree City so Ash can get his 6th gym badge…

"We'll be in Fourtree City by this afternoon if we keep up at this pace." Brock said as he looked up from the map. "That means tomorrow I'll be getting my 6th gym badge!" Ash said as he pumped his fist in the air, his eyes filled with determination. _"You're always so excited when you're about to get a gym badge."_ Latias said as a Nuzleaf came bounding out of the forest, a messenger bag strapped over its shoulder.

It turned to look at the group showing a small badge pinned to the bag. The symbol on it was a 4 pointed star, the northern star with a large L in the middle of it. Latias saw the badge and quickly flew over to the grass type Pokémon. She cooed softly to the small Pokémon before it took a scroll out of its bag and handed it to Latias. She nodded her head to the grass type before it dashed away.

"What was all that about?" Max asked. _"That badge that was on the bag was a symbol of the Legendary Pokémon; That Nuzleaf is a messenger for Arceus."_ Latias said. "What do you mean?" May asked. _"You see not all of us legendary Pokémon can use psychic powers to communicate with Arceus or any other Legendary, so Arceus asked different Pokémon from different regions to be messengers of them. It's quite helpful actually. Each Pokémon that has that badge and a bag is a messenger for Arceus."_ Latias explained.

"That's right; I remember Latios got a message one time." Bianca said. "Thou you never got one… so why now?" Bianca asked. _"I don't know I'll have to read it."_ Latias said. "Well let's get to Fourtree City before you open it." Brock said. _Sounds good."_ Latias said before they headed out…

By the time they reached Fourtree City it was 4:30. _"Ok let's see what this says."_ Latias mumbled before she opened the scroll and read it out loud. _"I am sending this message out to all legendary Pokémon; it around the time for our yearly meeting, if you get this message you must attend… Arceus"_ After Latias read the letter everyone was silent. "So that means you have to go then." Bianca said. Latias nodded her head.

Ash kept silent as he tried to process what was going on… _**'Ok so that means Latias is going to meet the other Legendaries… The other Legendaries! Oh Great what if the other legendary Pokémon don't accept our relationship; what are we suppose to do now!'**_Ash thought. Panic flooded inside him at the thought. He shook his head and looked over at Latias. He could see the excitement in her eyes. _**'She doesn't realize what could happen.'**_ Ash thought. He closed his eyes and tried to keep calm…

"Um Latias don't you think it's a bad idea for you to go?" May asked. Latias looked at May with a confused look. _"Not really… you're thinking about what the other legendaries are going to do when they…"_ Latias started "Find out about you and Ash." May finished. _"Everything's going to be fine… I know it's not that common that legendaries fall in love, but we do and not always with another Pokémon, sometimes we fall in love with humans, like me and Ash; Actually Arceus himself fell in love with a human girl years ago... I don't know the whole story but I do know it's true."_ Latias said. "Are you serious?" Max asked.

Latias nodded her head before she looked at Ash. _"Worry wart."_ Latias said. "How did you know I was so wor… I wasn't worried!" Ash said as he turned his head trying to hide his blush which caused everyone to laugh.

"So Latias do you know where the meeting is held?" Brock asked. _"I believe it's held on the top of Mt .Coronet in Sinnoh."_ Latias said. that's quite a ways away." Bianca said. _"I know and luckily the meeting isn't till the moon is full so I have a week or so till then."_ She said. "Well then we better get you ready for that." Ash said as he stood up. _"We can start tomorrow."_ Latias said, _"Remember I have over a week and I can fly pretty fast."_ She said as she stretched. "She's right let's rest today and start tomorrow." Brock said. _"Then if you want you can challenge the gym leader before I leave."_ Latias said. "I'll wait till you get back." Ash said.


	15. Chapter 14:A Legendary Meeting

A Reunion Full of Love 2: A Love of a Lifetime

By: ash latias fan 101

**ME: Welcome back everyone!**

**ASH: HEY!**

**ME: Latias is not with us today because she is at the meeting.**

**ASH: Sadly.**

**ME: You can deal with out her for a little bit.**

**ASH: I know that! I've been training my Pokémon thank you very much!**

**ME: and pouting because Latias isn't there with you.**

**ASH: Well I'm not use to not having her around anymore!**

**ME: Well you'll have to deal with once a year! *Sticks my tongue out at him***

**ASH: Pikachu Thunderbolt!**

**ME: *Screams as volts of electricity runs through my body.**

**ASH: Tenshi does not own Pokémon only this fanfiction.**

**ME:*Whispers in pain* Now on with the story… *Faints***

"Human talk" _"Telepathy" _ _**'Thoughts' "(Poke – talk)" **_**(A/N):**

**(A/N): I will be using human talk for poke-talk this chapter since it's all Pokémon.**

Chapter Fourteen

A Legendary Meeting

"There it is; Mt Coronet!" Latias cried as she flew towards the large snow tipped mountain. Her eye lids started to become so heavy that she could barely keep them open. "I need to get some sleep." Latias mumbled before she descended, found a pine tree not too far from the base of the mountain and settled down. "I'll rest here, then when I wake up I'll find some food." She decided before falling asleep…

Sunlight shone through the gaps between the leaves as Latias turned over trying to find Ash. Her eyes shot opened when she noticed he was nowhere to be found. That's when she remembered where she was. The young eon Pokémon groaned before she got up. Latias stretched her body and shook herself out before she flew over to a small stream filled with snow-melted water coming from the top of the Mt. Coronet.

She drank some and quickly washed her face. Latias then flew through the trees looking for some berry trees. She soon found a cluster of berry trees. The eon Pokémon quickly flew over to a Pecha berry tree and, picked a couple and ate them. She could feel her strength returning to her as she at an Oran berry. She soon took off hoping she would make it there before the moon reached its peak…

Then sun was starting to set as Latias flew passed the start of the snowy tip. She knew very few humans ever made it pass this point, because of the freezing 50 below temps and very few Pokémon could live close to the tip because of the lack of food.

Once Latias reached the top she was stunned to see a huge crystal palace. She noticed the moon rising so she quickly and gently knocked on the huge granite doors. They opened with a roaring creaking sound and Latias flew in the large room.

All the other legendaries turned to see who had entered… "Glad you could make it Latias." Ho-ho said. "Yes we're glad you came." Arceus said as he walked in the room. "I'm not late am I?" Latias asked. "No not at all." Mew said. We haven't heard from you in quite some time; what's new?" Lugia asked. "Now I've heard some good news about you." Celebi said; a smile on her face. "Well I have someone as my mate." Latias said. "And I'm traveling with him." she added.

"You're with a human!" someone growled. Latias turned to see a Latios **(****(A/N): Yes there are more than one Latias and Latios)** only 2 years older than her glaring at her. "Yes I am and you can't do anything about it!" Latias growled. "You bet I can!" Latios yelled before he charged at her his wings having a metallic glow. But before he could get too far he was stopped by a strong psychic force. "That's enough. She chose him over you; you can't change her mind." Mewtwo said as he walked out of the shadows.

"Thank you" Latias said. Mewtwo nodded at her. "You're with Ash right?" He asked. "Yes, that's right." Latias said. "When you go back give him this for me would you?" Mewtwo asked as he used his psychic powers to hand Latias a rolled up paper. "Of course." Latias nodded and slipped the paper in a bag the group had gotten her for the trip to Mt. Coronet.

"I believe it's time we start the meeting." Arceus said. "I agree" Mewtwo said. Once the legendaries were standing / floating by a large glass table was when Arceus spoke. You all know that Kyogre, Groudon, and Rayquaza are in deep slumber, but I fear two groups of humans plan to awaken Kyogre and Groudon and force them to fight between them and we all know that means the prophecy must come true." He stated. "What prophecy?" Latias asked.

"Greed and power provoke, 2 legendary beasts awaken, A fight to choose; land or water, A love so strong will arouse the sky legend, Harmony will be brought to earth and sea." Dialga recited. "Land and earth are Groudon, water and sea are Kyogre, the sky legend is Rayquaza, but no one knows who or what a love is." Giratina said. "It was for told many years ago and has not been fulfilled yet." Palkia said.

"Yes and we believe 2 groups of humans are going to try to awaken Groudon and Kyogre." Arceus explained. "What are the teams called?" Latias asked. "Team Magma and Team Aqua." Registeel said. "Arceus, I do fear that Groudon will awaken… volcanoes everywhere have gone haywire!" Entei said. "I do believe Kyogre will arise as well, whirlpools have been popping up every where and any where!" Manaphy stated.

"Entei, Moltres, Ho-ho, Heatran, Victini, Reshiram and Regirock keep an eye on those volcanoes! Suicune, Articuno, Lugia Manaphy, Phione Tornadus, and Regice keep an eye on those whirlpools! Darkrai keep to the shadows and watch Team Magma's every move! Latios stay invisible and out of the way and watch Team Aqua's every move! We will ready for this!" Arceus said with a look of clear determination on his face. "What can I do to help?" Latias asked. "There's nothing you can do." Arceus said as the other legendaries left heading to their region or doing as they were told. "But I do need to talk to you." He said to the eon Pokémon.

"What is it Arceus?" Latias asked. "Don't you ever feel some kind of power coming from Ash?" Arceus asked. "Sometimes yeah, Why?" Latias said. "Because… Ash is my son." Arceus said. "WHAT!" Latias yelled.

**(A/N):Yes I know a cliff hanger! Hahahaha I'm evil like that… tell next time!**


	16. Chapter 15: Ash's Father

A Reunion Full of Love 2: A Love to Save the World

By: ashlatiasfan101

**(A/N): Hello everyone I'm back with an exciting yet emotional chapter so be ready for some tears to come because I was crying when I wrote this… thanks to ****Reaper1173 for the help. I'm very thankful to you bud for it. Now how about we get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I was I did ;)**

"Human talk" _"Telepathy"_**_'Thoughts' "(Poke – talk)"_**__**(****(A/N): HI!)**

Chapter 15:

Ash's Father!

With Latias…

Latias's head spun as she tried to wrap herself around what Arceus said. _'__**What does he mean he's Ash's father!? But then if you think about it, it makes sense; Ash's stronger connection with any Pokémon he meets, how he can semi understand Pokémon speech, and that might be why Delia is perfectly fine with Ash being with me!'**_Latiasthought_. _"So why are you telling me! You need to tell Ash the truth! He needs to know who his father is!"Latias burst, she hadn't meant to, but what she said was the truth.

Arceus sighed, "I know but we don't know how to tell him; but after Delia saw all of you in Verdanturf Town she thought that maybe, now that you're with Ash that maybe you could help us explain... more be there if he freaks out." He explained, "Plus I need you to bring Ash here if you don't mind." Arceus said. "And how am I supposed to tell him i need to bring him here? Do I say; Hey Ash Arceus and your mom have something to tell you and i need to bring you there; i bet he'll freak out more then than when you tell him!" Latias yelled.

The Pokémon god nodded, "I know that, that's why I've written this for to give to him." Arceus said as he used a psychic power to hand Latias a scroll tied with a piece of string. "Give that to him and he'll understand what's going on. Please Latias, it was hard enough having to leave my family, couldn't you at least help me and my mate, tell our son the truth." Arceus asked the tone of his voice was low and sadden, and Latias knew this meant a lot to Arceus. "I'll give it to him, but if he doesn't want to come I won't force him." She said, "I better go. If he'll come I'll bring him the day after his gym battle, around noon." Latias said. "That's fine, I'll let Delia know and she'll be here when you and Ash get here." Arceus said, nodding his head. Latias nodded and she then used teleport and in a bright flash of light she was gone...

With Ash and the gang…

Ash sat on the bottom bunk waiting for Latias to return, he had been dreading the moment when she came back, because he wanted to know if the other legendaries were ok with his and Latias's relationship; even if Arceus had his own relationship with a human, this was different since Arceus was the Pokémon god and all; it made a big difference. "Seriously Ash you don't need to be so worried." May said. "I don't get why he is," Max said, "Ash was never someone who thought about love." He said. "Max some people hide who they really are." Brock said looking over to Ash.

Ash looked at Brock surprised that he knew the truth. "How did you know that?" Ash asked. "It's sort of easy to tell if you're paying attention." Brock said. Ash sighed and quickly took a drink from his bottle of Coke. "So wait you're hiding who you really are?" Max asked. "In a way…" Ash said before a blinding flash of light shined in the middle of the room. Once the light was gone they saw Latias floating there. "How was it?!" May asked.

"_It was alright"_ Latias said. _"Everyone was there and they were glad to see me; plus they were teasing me."_ She said. "Why were they teasing you?" Brock asked. _"Well everyone really already knew about me and Ash, and since I'm one of the youngest Legendaries they we're all teasing me about having a mate _**((A/N): Yes everyone understands that mate is the word Pokémon use for boyfriend, girlfriend, etc...)** _and all."_ Latias said. "Well what did you expect?" Bianca asked. _"I expected them to have no clue I was with Ash."_ Latias said. _**("Well who knows how they knew but you better talk to Ash.")**_ Pikachu told Latias. Latias nodded and the rest of the group walked out of the room, leaving Ash and Latias to themselves.

"I'm glad you're back." Ash said as Latias levitated over to him. Latias smiled and gently nuzzled his cheek. Ash chuckled a bit before he kissed Latias on the top of her head. _"I missed you."_ Latias said as she looked into Ash's chocolate brown eyes. She was glad he had come back to Altomare and that now she was traveling with him… she quickly pushed the thought aside right now wasn't the right time she needed to talk to Ash, not start bringing up things that had nothing to do with the situation at hand. "I missed you too." Ash said and smiled at her. _"I have a couple things for you." _Latias said. Ash gave her a confused look as she handed him the scroll Mewtwo had asked her to give him. _"It's from Mewtwo."_ She said. With that said Ash quickly unrolled the scroll and read it quietly to himself.

Latias laid herself on the bunk bed and rested her head on Ash's lap as she waited for him to finish reading the scroll. "It's good to hear from him." Ash said finally said after what felt like a half an hour but was only a few minutes. Latias dreaded giving him the scroll Arceus gave her to give to Ash. Ash put the scroll aside and looked at his lover. "Are you alright?" He asked. _"Yes I'm fine, but there's one more…"_ Latias said as she handed him the other scroll. Ash nodded and untied the thread and unrolled it. Latias fidgeted, wondering if Ash was going to go. "Well, if Arceus needs to talk to me then I'll need to go." Ash said as he rolled up the scroll. "I'm guessing you're going to bring me there." He said. _"Yes, I am."_ Latias said, _"But I told Arceus the day after your gym battle at noon."_ She said. "That's fine." Ash said as he stroked Latias's neck. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked. Latias nodded and levitated up, she then quickly kissed Ash on the cheek which he returned _"Yes I'm fine"_…

The day after Ash's gym battle…

_"So are you ready to go?"_ Latias asked Ash. "Yeah I'm ready." Ash said before he looked at Latias. He knew she had been very nervous and seemed to be worried about something. _"Well come on we got to go."_ Latias said. Ash nodded and gently put his hand on her shoulder. "See you guys later!" Everyone said. "See ya!" Ash said before Latias used teleport and they were gone…

When Ash opened his eyes he quickly noticed the crystalline structures that surrounded him and Latias. "Wow." He stated as he looked around. "Where are we?" Ash asked. _"I guess you can consider it as Arceus's house."_ Latias said as she looked around. '_**Where are they, Arceus said that they'd be here when we got here?' **_Latias thought. Just then a shadowy figure appeared, soon reviling Mewtwo _"Why are you here?"_ Latias said. _"Arceus said he might need my help so I came here as fast as I could."_ Mewtwo said before he turned to Ash. _"She gave you the scroll right?"_ the cloned Pokémon asked. Ash nodded his head, "it was good to hear from you." He said. Latias couldn't help but fume, _"So you don't trust me to give it to him?!"_ Latias said towards Mewtwo. _"That's not it, I was…"_ before Mewtwo could say anymore Latias snapped, _"I know what it is! You don't trust me!"_ Latias then quickly flew to the other side of the room. "Latias stop it." Ash said.

Latias just turned her back to him and ignored him. Ash sighed and turned towards Mewtwo, "Sorry about that." he said. _"It's not your fault she's the one who's being stubborn."_ Mewtwo said calmly. _"I heard that!"_ Latias said. Ash rolled his eyes just as Arceus came from the next room. _"You're here early."_ He said, _"and why are you guys on separate sides of the room?"_ The ruler of the Pokémon world asked. _"Mewtwo thinks I can't be trusted to give Ash the scroll he gave me to give to him!"_ Latias said. _"I do not!"_ Mewtwo said. _"She assuming that because I asked Ash if she gave him the scroll."_ he said. Arceus sighed as he turned towards Latias. _"I doubt Mewtwo doesn't trust you he just wants to make sure you didn't forget. You know the other Legendaries don't know that I gave you something to give to Ash too."_ He said as he turned towards Ash, _"I'm sure you know she can be this way."_ Arceus said before he told Latias to get back over to the rest of the group.

Latias growled but made her way to Ash and Mewtwo. When she did Ash gave her a look that said apologize. Latias pouted but Ash still gave her the look, so she growled but turned towards Mewtwo. _"Apologies aren't true if they're forced."_ Mewtwo said. Latias was about to snapped but Arceus interrupted, _"Now isn't the time Latias."_ He said. Latias huffed but said nothing. Ash shook his head and looked at Latias, "We'll talk later." He said which made Latias cringe, knowing it wasn't going to go well.

After the argument was over Ash turned to look at Arceus, and when he did he saw someone hiding behind the leader of the Legendary's right hind leg. He saw what looked like red hair **(****(A/N): Yes I fixed that mistake from like who knows how many chapters ago.)** in a ponytail. Ash was starting to think he was seeing thing; but… _"He see's you."_ Arceus said. Ash raised his eyebrow as he thought he heard his mom's voice, "Are you sure?" _"Yes now come out of hiding."_ Arceus said as the person who was hiding behind him came into view…

"Mom!" Ash said as he saw who it was. She smiled nervously and waved. Ash now as confused as could be asked, "What's going on?" he looked at his mom and then back at Arceus then back at his mom. Arceus nodded towards Delia urging her to start. Delia gently bit her lip, "Well Ash; how do I say this…" She turned towards Arceus, "You could help you know." Arceus shook his head, _"how would I he wouldn't believe me."_ He said. Delia sighed; "I know…" she turned to Ash and walked up to him. Ash looked at her and asked, "What's going on mom?" "Well this has something to do with your father." She simply said. "What about dad?" Ash looked at her his eyes full of confusing. Delia sighed before she told him, "Your father is… Arceus." Ash barely heard her as everything went black…

"_Ash wake up!" _Ash heard Latias's voice_. "Latias give him some time." _He heard Arceus said. Ash laid there for a while trying to wrap his head around what happened, _**'mom was telling me about my dad… wait is what she said the truth MY dad is Arceus… but how that doesn't make sense, well it actually does; that's **__**Probability**__** why I always got along with Pokémon so well and why mom wasn't upset with me being with Latias.'**_ He then opened his eyes and saw Latias in her human form, his mom, and a man that looked almost exactly like him except for his eyes, which were a red – blue color. _"You're up… are you ok?!"_ Latias asked him. "Yeah I'm fine."Ash said as he sat up. Ash turned to look at the group and was confused for a few seconds but then knew who the man was. "You're human form… am I right dad." Ash said with a smile on his face. "You're right." Arceus said. "You can talk?" Ash asked. "In this form I can Latias could too, if she tried." Arceus said. Ash nodded and turned to Latias. "Can I talk to them alone?" he asked her. Latias nodded and went out of the room leaving the family to talk.

"Ok there's something I wanted to ask you guys." Ash said. "And what's that?" Arceus asked. "Why are you just telling me now?" Ash asked. "We didn't know how to tell you, and when I saw that you were with Latias I thought maybe it would be easier to tell you because you would understand and it wouldn't bug you as much and…" Delia started but Ash interrupted her, "That's all I need to know mom." "You're not mad?" His mom asked. "No I understand why you didn't tell me it makes sense, but why weren't you there when I was little dad?" Ash asked, it felt slightly uncomfortable to call the leader of the legendaries and the ruler of the world dad, but Ash had to get use to it sooner or later and sooner was better than later. "Well you know I am the creator of this world and I need to keep an eye on everything, but that's not why… I was there when you were first born, but when news of a tragedy concerning one of the other legendaries I had to go, but it took longer than excepted to take care of it and I wasn't able able to be there when you were little because of it and it wasn't till you left on your journey that I was able to return, and when I had to leave for a while you were there so I never got to see you then either." Arceus explained. "I understand now. I'm just glad I now know who my father is and now maybe we can spend time like we should have when I was little." Ash said with a smile as a single tear sided down his cheek and fell on his hand. "Hopefully we can now." Arceus said as he smiled back at Ash. "I finally have my family back!" Delia said as she started crying. Ash stood and hugged his mom, "Don't cry mom, there's no reason for you to." He said. "Ash is right Delia there's no reason you should be crying." Arceus said as he joined in the hug.

Latias who was in the other room wondered what was taking so long so she peeked in the room and saw the family of three in a group hug, in the center of the group was Delia and she was crying on Ash's shoulder. Latias smiled and saw Ash look at her; he smiled at her and she notice there were a few tears in his eyes. Latias smiled back at him. She hoped that the three could now truly be a family and that one day she'd be part of it.

**(A/N):Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter I'm going to try and keep a normal pace on this story but I'll need help so if any of you have ideas for the story let me know and I'll find a way to use it I might even combine a few to make it a better story! See you all next time; this Tenshi signing out!**

**ashlatiasfan101**


	17. Chapter 16:Mega Evolution Part 1

A Reunion Full of Love 2: A Love to Save the World

By: ashlatiasfan101

**ME: Hey Everyone I'm back in action!**

**ASH: About time…**

**LATIAS: Well I'm ready; it feels like forever since you updated…**

**ME: I just updated a few hours.**

**ASH: and in a few months.**

**ME: Well sorry if I wanted to get the last chapter perfect, ****probability still isn't but…**

**LATIAS: Yeah whatever let's get going with the story**

**ME: Fine all together now…**

**ME, ASH, LATIAS: Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I wish I did ;)**

"Human talk" _"Telepathy"_ **_'Thoughts' "(Poke – talk)"_**** (****(A/N): HI!)**

Chapter 16:

Mega Evolution!?

"Glad we ran into you bud." Ash said as he patted the head of his old friend Lapras. The transport Pokémon let out a cry of happiness as his old trainer petted him. "So this is the Pokémon that helped you, Misty and Tracey get around the Orange Islands?" Brock asked. "Yeah he's the one." Ash said as he looked up at the sky. Latias was flying around; she soon dived down and glided above the water, she then drew her one wing down in the water and it neatly made a groove in the water.

"_This is the best!" _Latias cried as she drew herself upward and then quickly dived down into the water. "Where did she go?" May asked as they looked around the water looking for the eon Pokémon's shape. She soon came up from beside Lapras, spinning forcing water droplets onto the group. "Latias!" Max yelled. Latias sticked her tongue out at the group and flew in front of Lapras. Max mumbled something under his breath about an annoying Pokémon before May bonked him the head. "What was that for?" Max asked. "Don't be so rude!" May said before she turned to look at Ash. "Is it just me or does he seem dazed?" May whispered to Brock. "He probability is." Brock whispered back.

In a few minutes Latias came back to the group holding something in her claws. _"Do you guys know what this is?" _She asked as she showed a small marble to them. "I haven't any clue." Brock said as he got a closer look at the marble. "Isn't it just a marble?" Ash said. _"I don't think so, it was flouting in the water; it seems special somehow."_ Latias said as she looked down at the strange marble. "Well maybe you should hold on to it; you can put it in your bag." May said. Latias nodded and slipped the marble into her bag.

"Hey look guys Mt. Pyre." Brock said as he pointed towards the large mountain which was known as the grave site for many Pokémon and for some reason a place Arceus had asked them to check out. "I don't understand why he wants us to come here, but here we are." May said. _"Well it has something to do with Team Aqua and Magma."_ Latias said. "We'll he did say it might be important to the task the Legendaries are doing." Brock said. _"It's because of Team Aqua and Magma!"_ Latias said aging. "Latias is right it has to be something about Team Aqua and Magma, the Legendaries are trying to stop them." Ash said. "Yeah but why." Max asked as he turned to Latias and Ash. "You two know what's going on." He said. _"It's because of an old legend, a prophecy really. Greed and power provoke, 2 legendary beasts awaken, a fight to choose; land or water, A love so strong will arouse the sky legend, Harmony will be brought to earth and sea."_ Latias said. _"We think that Team aqua and Magma are trying to wake Kyogre and Groudon, who have been in a deep sleep for a thousand years and are going to force them to fight each other, we believe it has something to do with this prophecy and are trying to stop it from coming true."_ Latias said. "That's what dad told me." Ash said."It's still weird knowing you're the son of Arceus." May said. "It's weird for you guys, but think about how weird it is to me." Ash said. He sighed as he turned to look at Mt. Pyre; finally knowing who his dad was had lifted a great weight off his shoulders.

Once they reached land Ash turned towards Lapras. "Could you wait here bud?" Ash asked. Lapras nodded his head and then tried to find some sea weed to eat. "Thanks." Ash said before the group started towards the mountain. "Hey look." May said as she pointed towards a man standing a yard or so away from them wearing some kind of suit and had white-silver hair spiked hair. "That's Steven!" Max said, "He's the Hoenn Champion." He added.

Upon hearing his name Steven turned towards them and walked up to them. He then noticed Latias who was beside Ash. "Is that your Latias?" He asked Ash. Ash held back a sigh before replying. "Yes she is." He then gently rubbed the eon Pokémon's neck; to her pleasure. He raised an eyebrow and look towards the rest of the group. "Aren't you the Pewter City gym leader? He asked Brock. "Yes but right now my dad is running the gym." Brock said and nodded politely to the region's Champion. Steven then turned back to Ash, "so how did you catch her?" he asked referring to Latias. Ash thought before he answered, "I was in Altomare when she joined my team." Ash said. The others nodded in agreement. "So she willingly joined your team." He mumbled "It's not common to see a Legendary Pokémon join a trainer's team."

Latias was going to say something but Ash started, "I saved her from some Pokémon thieves who were trying to catch her." He was trying to stay as close to the original story as possible. Latias nuzzled Ash and he gently petted her; they had to do their best at hiding the fact that they were a couple, there wasn't a law against it but many people despised of it saying it was wasn't possible for a human and Pokémon to love each other as lovers. The rest of the group knew that too and they all did their best to help the two keep their secret. No one liked having to hide it but it had to be done or Ash and Latias was more likely to be pushed out of society. Ash had even wondered how his mom and dad hid their relationship when it came to it, but he wasn't worry about it right now it didn't matter.

"So I'm guessing you guys are here to show your respects to the falling Pokémon." the champion asked. _"Somewhat, we've heard about something strange going on here so we're here to see what going on as well as show are respect to the falling Pokémon."_ Latias said. "You can use telepathy? Steven said. _"Yes I can; I wouldn't expect a Champion to be surprised by that."_ She said. "I wasn't." Steven said coldly. Ash quickly got between Latias and Steven once he heard the ice in Steven's voice. Steven noticed this and said, "I wouldn't hurt her, but what she said was insulting." Ash looked into the Champion's eyes and saw he meant no harm to his lover, but Ash was conscious of trusting anyone when Latias wasn't in her Human Form.

"So is that why you're here?" Brock asked. Steven nodded, "I'm here for the same reason you're all here." He said as he turned around, "Follow me; I think if we all work together to find out what's going on it will be better." Steven said as he started walking towards a path that led up the mountain…

"How much longer till we're to the top?" May asked, "It's creepy here." She said. "Shouldn't be much further." Steven said. "Is it just me or does anyone else feel a strange presence here?" Ash said, _"I feel it to and I think I know who it is."_ Latias said as she turned around and charged at something behind them. She collided with something and as soon as she hit the invisible Pokémon it dropped its invisibility showing a Latios. _"why are you here?!"_ Latias growled. _"I'm following my orders!"_ The Latios growled back. _"So why are you following us!"_ Latias snapped. _"Because I got here the same time you did!"_ The Latios explained. _"I doubt that!"_ Latias said.

The Latios growled and swung his claw, covered in a dragon like aura, at her. Latias dodged at a blinding speed before she fired a dragon breath at the young Latios. The male eon Pokémon was hit by the super effective attack which sent him flying a few feet away. _"You two, stop this!"_ Mewtwo said as he appeared out of nowhere. _"Why are you here?!"_ The Latios snapped. _"Arceus sent me think you two would start a fight."_ Mewtwo explained. _"Latios continue with your order, NOW!"_ the cloned Pokémon said as he pointed in a random direction. The male eon Pokémon growled but flew off. _"Now go on with the others."_ Mewtwo told Latias before he disappeared. Latias then quickly flew back to the rest of the group.

"What was all that about?" asked Steven. _"It's nothing to you."_ Latias growled as she took the lead, ignoring the others. "Latias calm down." Ash said as he walked over to Latias. Latias directed her Telepathy so Ash was the only one who could hear her. _"I hope you realize that that particular Latios is the one that's been trying to make me his mate for quite some time now."_ Latias said. "I understand but you still need to calm down." Ash whispered to her. _"I know but can you blame me from wanting him to leave me alone."_ Latias said. "No I can't." Ash said quietly, "I'm guessing he's like Brock when he finds a girl he really likes and he won't leave her alone." Ash said with a chuckle. Latias smiled and nodded. She couldn't help but laugh at that as she imagined that one Latios acting like Brock…

Not long after the incident with the Latios Max noticed something on Steven's jacket. "Steven what's that on your jacket?" Max asked. "This?" Steven said as he pointed to the stickpin that was attached to his jacket collar. **(****(A/N): Please tell me if I'm wrong… and sorry if Steven isn't acting like he does in the games, I haven't played the new Hoenn remakes yet so please understand…)** "Yeah." Max said, "What's the stone that's imbedded in it?" He asked. When Max mentioned this the rest of the group also became curious. "It's what you call a Key Stone." Steven said, "It's one of the stones needed for mega evolution." He said. "**Mega** Evolution?" Ash questioned. "Yes it's known that certain Pokémon, thought couldn't evolve aging, can evolve one more time but it's not permanent." Steven explained.

Paying close attention to the stone, Latias noticed it was similar to the stone she had found. She then quickly took out the stone from her bag and showed it to Steven; _"Is that what this is?"_ She asked him. "No but it is related to it, that is called a Mega Stone, which is the other thing needed for a Pokémon to Mega Evolve." Steven said. "That Mega Stone is especially for you." He added. "Wait what do you mean?" May asked. "You see you can't just give a random mega stone to ant Pokémon it has to be **their** Mega Stone. You can tell what Mega Stone is for what Pokémon by looking at its colors. See how it's purple and red that means its Latias's Mega Stone." Steven said.

Latias couldn't believe it; she could mega evolve and by the sounds of it it was more than just a regular evolution. She stared at the stone in her claws with disbelief. Latias then quickly stuffed the Mega Stone into her bag before anything could happen to it or someone stealing it, before the group continued…

Soon the group heard a commotion at the top of the path. They quickly made their way to the end of the path and saw the Latios fighting a Mightyena, a man in a strange red suite stood there given orders to the wolf like Pokémon. Just then a girl in a strange blue suit showed up and called out a Crawdaunt. "That's not good, two dark types against a psychic type doesn't go well." Max said. "Me and May will help him, the rest of you keep going up." Brock said before him and May ran up to the Latios calling out one of their Pokémon.

The rest of the group made their way to the top, but before they got there Steven handed something to Ash. "Take this and but it on." The champion said. Ash was confused, but took it and slides it onto his left wrist. "What's it for?" Ash asked. "It's to help Latias Mega Evolve." Steven said, "If we run into any trouble it might help." He said as they got to the top of Mt. Pyre. They then saw to people in the same strange suits as the two Brock, May and the Latios were battling, in front of an elderly couple. "Now hand over the red and blue orbs and nobody gets hurt!" Shelly, the women in the blue suit said. We can't or they will cause danger to the whole world." An elderly man said. "We don't care! Hand them over!" Tabitha, the man in the red suit snapped. _"Team Aqua and Team Magma!"_ Latias said. "Well I think we need to step in." Steven said. "Right." Ash said, "Max stay right here!" Ash said as him and Steven stepped up to the two members of rivaling teams.

"Stop this now!" Steven said. The two members turned towards the champion and Ash. "We'll deal with you two here and now so we can finish what we came here to do." Shelly said as she took two poke balls from her belt and threw them. They opened and out came a Walrein and Dragonair. Tabitha did the same and out of the poke balls were Arcanine and Mightyena. "I'll take care of Team Magma, can you handle Team Aqua?" Steven said. "Yeah we can handle her." Ash said before the two turned towards the members of the opposing teams. "Go Metagross, Skarmory!" Steven said as he threw two poke balls. The two Pokémon came out and let out battle cries. "Are you two ready?" Ash asked Pikachu and Latias. _"Yeah!"_ Latias said. **_"(Yeah!)"_**Pikachu said as the two Pokémon got ready to battle…

**ME: Alright there you have it!**

**LATIAS: Why did leave it as a cliffhanger?!**

**ASH: Because she can…**

**LATIAS: *hit's Ash in the head***

**ASH: That hurt!**

**ME: He's right.**

**LATIAS: I don't care if it hurt and you better get working on the next chapter Pronto!**

**ME: I will let go get something to drink and ill start. Until Next time, this is Tenshi, signing out!**

_**Ash Latias Fan 101**_


	18. Chapter 17:Mega Evolution Part 2

A Reunion Full of Love 2: A Love to Save the World

By: ashlatiasfan101

**(A/N): Welcome back everyone and cheer's to a new Chapter. I hope you all enjoy this and now… ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I wish I did ;)**

"Human talk" _"Telepathy"_ **_'Thoughts' _****_"(Poke – talk)"_**** (****(A/N): HI!)**

Chapter 17

Mega Evolution?! Part 2

With May and Brock…

_"I don't need help!"_ The Latios said. He grind his teeth as he dodged a Dark Pulse from the Mightyena but was hit by a Water Gun from the Crawdaunt. "Don't be so stubborn!" May said as she called out Skitty. "Sometimes it's better to admit you need help." Brock told the Latios as he threw a poke-ball, "Go Marshstomp!" He said as the mud fish Pokémon landed on the ground next to the Latios. "Skitty use Assist!" May said. Skitty quickly but up her paw as it glowed white and it quickly fired a Fire Spin at the Mightyena. "Mightyena; Dark Pulse!" The Magma Grunt yelled. The wolf like Pokémon howled and shot the dark type attack.

The two attacks barely collided as they flew past each other and hit their targets. "Skitty!" May called out to her Pokémon who quickly jumped out of the way of the Dark Pulse; the Mightyena wasn't that lucky and was hit by the Fire Spin causing him to howl in pain as the fire attack torched his fur and skin. "Crawdaunt use Crabhammer on that Latios, we need to get rid of it!" The Aqua Grunt said as the water and dark type made its way forward, its huge claw glowing white. Marshstomp stop it with Mud Shot!" Brock said. Marshstomp quickly fired balls of mud at the attacking Pokémon and stopped it in its tracks as it was stuck in a pile of mud that. _"Now it's my turn!"_ the Latios said as he shot forward his claw glowing in a dragon like aura. Once he was in reach the male eon Pokémon forced his claw down on the water type and sent the crawfish Pokémon flying into the Mightyena which covered the two Pokémon in mud and knocked them out.

"No this can't be!" The Magma Grunt yelled, "This is your fault!" He snapped at the Aqua Grunt, "How is it my fault you're the one who barely did anything!" The Aqua Grunt yelled. The two continued to argue which enable May, Brock and the Latios to make their way to the top of the mountain…

With Steven…

"Go Metagross, Skarmory!" Steven said as he threw two poke balls. The two Pokémon came out and let out battle cries. "Metagross let's do this; Mega evolve!" Steven called out as he pressed to of fingers against the Key Stone. A purple aura quickly covered the steel type Pokémon as he changed. Once his transformation was done the light faded and Metagross let out a battle cry. "Now use Zen Headbutt on the Arcanine; Skarmory use Steel Wing on Mightyena!" Steven yelled as his Pokémon quickly charged their attacks and made their way towards the opposing Pokémon.

"Arcanine use Flame Charge; Mightyena use Crunch!" Tabitha yelled. His Pokémon quickly charged towards Steven's Pokémon. "Skarmory fly higher and attack from behind!" Steven said. The bird Pokémon quickly flew up higher making Mightyena unable to attack and quickly turned around and hi the wolf like Pokémon with its wings. Metagross and Arcanine rammed into each other, but Arcanine was sent flying thanks to the strength of Metagross's Mega Evolution. Arcanine flew into Mightyena and the two were quickly knocked out.

"This is no good!" Tabitha said as he recalled his Pokémon, "you win this time but I'll tell you here and now I'll get my payback!" he said before he took off…

With Ash…

"Alright, Pikachu start this off with a Thunderbolt." Ash yelled. "Pi Pika!" Pikachu cried as he jumped into the air and let loose a bolt of electricity. "Oh no you don't Dragonair, use Iron Tail to deflect it." Shelly said. The snake like dragon type's tail gained a metallic as it swung its tail at the electricity which redirected it towards Latias. Latias fly out of the way!" Ash said. Latias quickly fly to the left and moved out of the way of the Thunderbolt. "Latias use Dragon Claw!" Ash said as Latias flew towards Dragonair and striked the dragon type's head. "You feel into my trap… Walrien use Ice Beam!" Shelly said. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt to protect Latias!" Ash said as the electric mouse Pokémon fired a thunderbolt at the walrus like Pokémon which collided with the Ice Beam. The Thunderbolt quickly forced its way through the Ice Beam and hit Walrien.

"Dragonair use dragon breath!" Shelly yelled. Latias move out of the way!" Ash called out to the female eon Pokémon. But it was too late for Latias to move and was hit by the super effective move. "Latias!" Ash yelled, worry filled him and soon the smoke cleared and Latias was wrapped in Dragonair's coils. _**"I think this would be a good idea to have her Mega Evolve."**_ Ash thought as he looked at his wrist. He simply nodded and called out to Latias, "Are you ready!" He asked her as he raised his arm. Latias simply nodded and that was the signal he need. "Alright let's see if this works..." Ash mumbled as he pressed two of his fingers against the Key Stone which caused Latias Mega Stone to glow and a purple light to surround Latias.

Dragonair tried to tighten its grip around the Legendary Pokémon but failed and was pushed away from Latias. "Walrien use Ice Beam!" Shelly yelled, but it was too late as the light that had surrounded Latias disappeared showing what she looks like as a Mega Evolved Pokémon. Ash was shocked but quickly shook it off and called out an attack. "Latias Pikachu let's finish this with a Double Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. The two Pokémon quickly let their attacks loose. The two opposing Pokémon were hit and knocked out. "No! How?!" Shelly yelled but quickly recalled her Pokémon. "I'll get you next time brat!" She yelled before she took off after Tabitha...

"Glad that's over." Ash jumped as he heard Brocks voice. He turned around and saw Brock and May walking up to him, Max following the two. The Latios was glaring at him and Ash knew why. _"I got to go."_ He said before he flew off. _"Ding it that Dragonair pulled some of my feathers out!"_ Latias said as she picked up a red and white feather. "That should be the last thing you worry about." Max said. Latias turned towards him, _"You don't understand how important my feathers are. If too many of them fall out I can't fly."_ Latias said. "But aren't you just levitating?" May said. _"Yes I'm levitating but these feathers are what keeps me in the air, it's also what helps me to change my shape and turn invisible; they're coated with a special down that gives me that ability."_ Latias said pointing the feather at them. She sighed and flew over to Ash she then put the feather behind his ear. "Really." Ash asked. _"Yup."_Latias said causing the rest of the group to laugh…

With that the group left Mt. Pyre saying good bye to Steven and continued on their way to Lilycove City…

"Next time won't be that easy brat…"

**(A/N): ****Well that's that I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter. I'm hoping I'm doing a good job with keeping you all entertained and next time be prepared for a fluffy Chapter. ;) Sorry that it's not too long and if the battles aren't any good I'm not too good with writing Pokémon battles… Until next time, this is Tenshi signing out…**

ash latias fan 101


	19. Chapter 18:A New Look & Random Fluff 2

A Reunion Full of Love 2: A Love to Save the World

By: ashlatiasfan101

**(A/N): Hello everyone and welcome back to A Reunion Full of Love 2: A Love to Save the World! I hope you all will enjoy this so have fun and have a great day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I wish I did ;)**

"Human talk" _"Telepathy"_ **_'Thoughts' "(Poke – talk)"_**** (****(A/N): HI!)**

Chapter 18

A New Look &amp; Random Fluff 2

We now join our heroes as they're resting in the Lilycove Pokémon Center…

"Well I'm glad all that's over." Max said. "Yeah now we can rest for a while." Ash said as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. "Ash why haven't you taken that feather out of your hair?" Brock asked. "Latias won't let me." Ash said he turned to look at Brock, "You two remember when she would talk about that one Latios?" He asked. "Yeah." Max said, "What about it?" "Well I guess that Latios we met at Mt. Pyre was that same Latios." Ash said, "So that's why they started fighting. She was protecting you." Brock said. "Yeah, that's right and now Latias wants me to keep this in my hair, I don't know why but I'm guessing it's supposed to be a sign to others that I'm hers or something." Ash said. "Well she is a Pokémon so that might be what it's for." Brock said.

"Hey does anyone know what May and Latias are doing anyway?" Max asked. "I don't know but right now I don't…" Ash started before May came walking down the hallway. "You don't what?" May asked. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Nothing." Ash said as he rested his head against the back of the chair and closed his eyes. "Yeah I thought so." May said, "Ok Latias come on out." May called down the hallway she had walked down. Latias then came down the hallway in her human form. "You changed your look aging." Brock said which caught Ash's attention. Ash opened his eyes and saw that Latias had basically changed her whole attire.

She changed her hair to be more of a candy cane striped with the colors from her body of her Pokémon form she had a tuff of all red hair hanging from the right side of her head and on the left some of her hair was in a simple bun with black chopstick sticking out of it, but most of her hair was down and was somewhat spiky. She still kept her amber eyes and she had lightly tanned skin. She wore a light blue dress with elbow length sleeves, almost knee length, and a pink almost purple ribbon tided around her waist. She wore a deep pink almost red short sleeve vest with a green collar and borders. She had boots and fingerless gloves that were the same color as the ribbon around her waist.

_"What do you think?"_ Latias asked them. "You look great." Both Brock and Max said. Latias smiled at them and turned to Ash; she couldn't help but giggle when she saw the look on his face, he was speechless. Everyone then started laughing when they saw it, everyone except for Ash of course. "Hey Ash snap out of it." May said as she waved a hand in front of Ash's face. Ash then quickly shook his head. "Sorry…" He said quietly. _"It's fine."_ Latias said. "I remember you two were talking about going out into town when we got here, are guys still going to do that?" May asked. "If Latias what's to." Ash said. _"Yeah come on!"_ Latias said excitedly. "Alright." Ash said as he stood up. "I thought you wanted to rest." Max said. "Latias comes first." Ash said before the two started towards the door of the Pokémon Center. "He's changed." Max said. "Well when you find that one you love." May said with a smile as she watched the couple walk out of the Pokémon Center…

"So what do you want to do?" Ash asked Latias. Latias simply smiled and started walking in the direction of the department store. "Just great…" Ash mumbled as he followed Latias. "Do we really have to go there?" He asked her. _"Yeah, but I just want to look around no shopping; I promise."_ Latias said. "Alright you better keep that promise." Ash told her teasingly. _"I will, don't worry."_ Latias said as they entered the large, multiple floor, department store. Ash sighed as they started walking around…

"I'll be right back." Ash told Latias. The eon Pokémon waved her hand in acknowledgment as she continued to look at dresses. Ash sighed and turned to walk over to another part of the store. He wanted to get something special for Latias but wasn't sure what to get her. He looked around and saw he was close to the jewelry department. "Might as well look." He said as he entered the area. The first thing that caught his eye was a locket, it was heart shaped and had a circular hole in the middle of it. _**'Her mega stone might hit in that.'**_ Ash thought as he picked it up. He put it next to his Mega Bracelet which Steven had given him and noticed that the Key Stone would fit in it, so that meant a Mega Stone would fit in it too; that's what Steven had said anyway. "This might work." He said…

_"Are you ready for lunch?"_ Latias asked Ash. "Yeah we've been at this since 10 o'clock and its 1 now." Ash said. Latias giggled but nodded. Ash took her hand and they started walking to the food court that was on the third floor. Once they got their food, sat down, and started eating Ash started talking, "I have a surprise for you when we go on our date tomorrow." Ash said. _"Really?"_ Latias asked. It wasn't like Ash to get her things. "Yeah but I need your Mega Stone to finish it off." Ash said, "I know you don't like others messing with it but…" _"Its fine you're the only person I trust with it so I'll give it to you when we get to the Pokémon Center."_ Latias interrupted him. Ash was surprised ever since she had found out that the stone was her Mega Stone she had been very protective of it, not letting anyone hold it so they could get a better look, anyone but Ash that is.

_"So what are we doing for our date?"_ Latias asked. "I'm not telling you, it's a surprise." Ash said with a smile on his face. _"Tell me!"_ Latias demanded pointing her fork at him. Ash chuckled but shook his head, "Nope I'm not going to even if you are threatening me with a fork." He teased her. _"Ash Ketchum!"_ Latias yelled. "Still not telling you." Ash said as he took a bite of his food. Latias growled in annoyance. Ash chuckled before he kissed her on the cheek. "Calm down Latias." He said softly. Latias blushed and hid her face; she always got embarrassed when Ash kissed her in public. Ash smiled at her, "See, I know your weakness." He teased her, before he kissed her on the cheek aging. _"Ash Ketchum; I'm going to get you!"_ Latias said. "Just try it." Ash said with a wink. Latias glared at him. _**'I'll think of something…'**_ She thought…

**(A/N): OK that it's folks… I know it's not as long as the other one's but I want to save most of the fluffiness and long chapter for the next one :P I have a pic of what she looks like on my deviant art: ashlatiasfan89. Here's the link: art/Latias-s-Human-Form-588725180. so I hope you all enjoy this chapter and this Tenshi signing out!**

**ash latias fan 101**


	20. Author Note 2

Attention Readers:

You must have noticed how I have never finished the My Little Pokémon series and that I'm redoing it well I've decided I'll continue the original but I'm going to edit and change things on it. :) this will be big for me because I will have 3 stories going and a lot on my plate at the moment with stress. I have taken a break and will continue on as before but I might be slow on updating because of 3 stories at once I won't leave a story/series unfinished anymore and with our support I will finish the series that made my life love crossovers 3 I may take a week or so break in between because of my stress or other problems with life, writers block, ext. but I hope u will all support me with this and I wish u happy reading! :) 3


End file.
